Blur: The New Speedster
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Java West is the granddaughter of Wally West, and lives in an apocalyptic future with a virus that removes just about everyone's superpowers, however, her family has a sort of immunity to it. It was created by Slade and Darkseid, the only ones with the cure. When she arrives in the past, six years before Darkseid and Slade release the Virus, she has to rush to stop the future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Java." My mother said, "We have to leave." I looked at her face, and I saw the fear. The fear that always told me we'd been caught. "Grab your stuff." I jumped to my feet, grabbing a knapsack.

"Why are they after us, The Virus already removed it?" I asked, afraid. I looked at my feet, remembering my mothers stories about The Virus.

_"Mom, why didn't grandpas power get passed down?" I asked, and she looked at the ground. "Why are they after us?"_

_"It was a plot created my Darkseid and and Slade." she answered, "Together they created a Virus, as well as a cure. When the time was right, they unleashed the Virus upon the human race."_

_"What did the virus do?" I asked, blissfully unaware. Tears fell down my mothers cheeks._

_"It removed superpowers." she said, "After using the cure on thier loyal supporters, they attacked the superheroes. The heroes who'd trained themselves to be super weren't affected, but that was only a small part of the League, minus Green Lantern. His power coems from his ring, which, in turn, is powered by his will._

_"The majority of the League was helpless, Java. Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Lantern, Arrow. Those who weren't affected were outnumbered. However, because of our quick metabolism we quickly gained a sort of immunity to it. By then, it was to late. Even with our ancester's speed, the League went down in flames. There were to many invaders._

_"However, after the earth was conqured, there was unrest on who got to rule what part of the Earth. So, Slade went to war with Darkseid, and vice vera. Now, because of our partial immunity we're a precious weapon to both sides. If they could get thier hands on any of us, then they would win the war."_

I was out the door before they entered, a lifetime on the run has taught me how to think on my feet, and never stay in one place very long. I was always afraid for my life, which, according to the stories, is how heroes felt.

Suddenly, I heard feet behind us.

"Stop!" One of the people behind us yelled. "In the name of Darkseid!" We didn't stop though. We know better than that. "Stop, or we will have to fire!" He chased us, along with probably, at least five people. "Fire!" He ordered his men.

"Go!" said my mom, "You're everyone's hope. You have to live, we don't matter." I froze, seeing my parents turn around, preparing for a fight. "Go! Java, you need to live!" I nodded, slowly, then turned tail, and ran.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked around, it looked like my mother's picture of Gotham, from before the War, before Batman's death.

"Where am I?" I mused, looking around, wondering where I was. I tried to ignore the smell. I started walking around. I wandered around aimlessly, trying to figure out where exactly I was.

I grabbed a newspaper that flew in front of me.

_Gotham Press_

_June 7th, 2005_

I gasped, wondering if it was todays paper. To find out I would have to find a newspaper stand. I started to run, then stopped, looking down the three block I'd crossed in that split second.

"I got fast." I muttered, wowed. "I was three-fourths that speed earlier." I looked around, saw no one, so decided to enjoy my new-found speed, determined to enjoy it, while it lasts. I was also determined to get faster. I took off, sticking to the alleys, glad for once I was wearing black. Little did I know, I was being watched.

After an hour I realized I needed to be 'adopted' because, not only was I legally an orphan, and should be in school, but I also needed to appear legal. I knew I had to find someone who would be willing.

Then I thought about the newspaper. If the date **was** today, wich was unlikely, then had five years to get used to Earth before it begins. Before Robin goes missing, which is the first step in Darkseids plan.

From studying history in my own time, I know that Darkseid and Slade were kidnapping children out of plan sight. Although getting Robin wasn't part of thier plans, they got him. Along with Kid Flash (Whom I will, unless he is being spoken to, being called "Kid Flash", will be called "KF"), who came later when Young Justice (Which will be called "YJ" unless being called "Young justice") thought they knew where Robin was.

_"Kidnapping Robin was how they stopped the League, dear. The entire league dropped nearly everything they were doing to find him."_

_"Mama, I thought the League was stopped by The Virus."_

_"The Virus only finished what kidnapping Robin started. I wish someone could warn them. Find a way to change the past."_

_"Did the League get Robin back? Or Kid Flash? I could try to warn them."_

_"No, you can't. No one can travel back in time, only forwards. Yes, they got Robin and Kid Flash back, but they were so weak by then. Slade pressured Darkseid into attacking early. The League never got a chance to recover from losing them before they all lost thier powers."_

I looked upwards, knowing that I would never be free from my mother's stories. Not even here, before they even happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Augest 7th, 2000 - 8:00 PM_

I've been adopted. I faked a name and ID. I am now Molly Carter, not Java West, the great-grandaughter of Wally West. To think, it only took two months, and they said never. Hah.

Now I'm going to Gotham Academy, surprisingly. I'm glad I got a scholorship for running. I have to be careful, though. I can't use my superspeed, it would draw to many questions, I should run at a quarter of my speed, instead.

I can't risk them knowing about my past, that I'm from the future. I can't risk them finding out about my speed. I closed my eyes, hoping for the best. I need to rest.

_Augest 8th, 2005 - 7:00 AM_

My first day at Gotham Academy, and already I feel left out. I read about some of the kids here, but I can't walk up to them and call them by name. I need someone to introduce me. I need a friend.

"Hey, you're new, aren't you?" a voice asked, I turned around and nodded. "I could tell because you were looking aorund like you're lost." I glanced down, had I really been that obvious?

"My name's J-Molly." I said, cursing myself for almost introducing myself as Java. "Sorry, I like to be called Java, it's easier to remember."

"Why Java?" the stranger, whom I reconized as Richard Grayson, "It has nothing to do with your name."

"Because I like to program." I already had a response planned, "Mostly I use the programming language Java."

"Will I ever see you program?" he asked.

"Probably not." I said, "I'm not on a scholarship for that, I'm here for running."

"Darn it." he said, appearing fustrated. "I hoped I could see how good you are. Anyways, nice meeting you Molly, er- Java."

"Nice to meet you to, even though I don't know you're name." I said, waiting for him to realize his mistake.

"Sorry!" he said, "I completely forgot. Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick."

"Nice to meet you Dick." I said, grinning, and extending my hand. He shook it, just as the warning bell rang.

"Got to go, sorry." he apoligized, already walking away.

"I need to go to." I said, heading in the oppisite direction. "You don't need to apoligize." As I turned away, relieved, I knew I had a friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Augest 8th, 2005 - 2:00 PM_

I'd run into Dick on my way to nearly every class. now, I was heading toward PE beside him, joking.

"So I get to see you run." he said, "After what you said about a scholarship for running, I got excited to see it. It's not often we get people on running scholarships."

"Hah!" I said, "I'll blow your socks off." _Literally, if I could without arousing suspision_. I added to myself. We then seperated to enter our respective locker rooms. From history, Dick was Robin, but if he thinks I know, then I'll have to talk to Batman, and what could I saw then? _Hay, I'm Java West, from the future where your identies are known. I'm the grandaughter of Wally West, who is now currently Kid Flash, but where I was, there are no superpowers because of a genetic virus_? Yea, likely story.

"First we will go and run a mile on the track to warm up." the gym teacher said, not wasting a moment. "Then we will come inside and I will show you what I have planned."

"So, what are you going to do?" Dick quietly asked me, as if he didn't already know that I would jog for the warm up. "The track it half a mile long." I nodded, to show I understood.

"I'll jog." I said, hoping I could keep it there. "It's a warm-up, correct?" He nodded, and I looked at the gm teacher with the failing vision I've had my entire life.

**A/N Sorry for the huge jump forward, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about the ten boring years in school...**

_June 6th 2010 - 9:00 PM_

After nearly ten years, we're nearing Robin's kidnapping. Unlike Robin, I don't have a rich father to cover for everything that happens, but at least all the attenions not on me, like it is on him. I have to follow him tonight, dressed in complete black again, and I have to change history.

I have to keep Robin out of Darkseid's clutches. No matter the cost. I looked up, waiting for Robin to exit Wayne Manor, watching every possible exit, even the Batcave. When he exited the batcave, I followed him on his rounds.

When we reached a night school, I looked at the time. - _12:01 AM_ - I looked up, knowing that the odds were that it would happen right around now. I kept a careful eye on Robin.

Finally, I saw it. Darkseid's kidnapping ship. It appeared right out of the sky, and started grabbing kids. Robin jumped into action, getting the children to saftey.

He'd saved twenty children when he was grabbed, and I rushed to him, the claws receding from the now-empty schoolgrounds. I jumped into the air, a blur - just like everything I see. I tried to pull him out of the claw's grip, but was my grip kept slipping, and Robin was trying to hold on, but it seemed like we'd been sprayed with some kind of slime.

Finally, when it was about to enter the ship, there was one chance left, get Robin out, or the league starts to die. I pulled with all my might, but he pushed me back as it entered the plane, and I knew I'd lost my chance to save the League.

I fell to the ground, only reacting when I had a millisecond before I landed. My feet stung, but not as much as my heart.

I'd lost my chance to stop everything. The world was going to go up in flames. Not just that, but I'd lost my other great-grandfather.

The world was doomed, and me along with it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Augest 9th 2010_

_KF POV_

We were all worried when Robin didn't return from his solo patrol in Gotham, so we called up Batman.

"What is it?" The dark knight answered, narrowing his eyes at me. I took a deep breathe before answering. "Hurry up, it's not easy being Batman. You don't have a lot of free time."

"Robin hasn't return form his solo Patrol in Gotham." M'ggan blurted out. "We want to check his patrol route to look for him." Batman turned his Bat-Glare on M'ggan.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, "Listen, Kid Flash, check with Agent A. If Robin's there, then he'll know. If he hasn't returned, then you can check, but don't expect to find much." We nodded, and I sent the others out of the room and called up Alfred.

"What is it?" he asked, answering the Bat-computer, as predicted.

"Have you seen Robin?" I asked, knowing all to well that any of the others could be evesdropping. "He hasn't returned from his solo patrol, has he?"

"No, I'm afraid not." he answered. "He has not answered his bat-communicator either, Kid Flash." I clenched my fist. "I will send you a copy of his route."

"Thank you for your help, Agent A." I said, hanging up.

"Your most welcome." he said, just before it ended.

"Come on in." I said, and they walked in, obviously having been evesdropping. "Agent A hasn't seen him. Meaning he hasn't returned to the Batcave. I'm sending a copy of the conversation to Batman, you can't be to careful when it comes to him." I hit send, then turned to them.

"We're going to bring M'ggan, Kaldur, Artemis, Connor, and myself to check his route." I said, "Any problems?" Nothing, I'd been smart and chosen several good fighters. Everyone was satisfied. "Good. Let's go."

"When did someone put you in charge, KF?" Kaldur asked, amused. "You did great chosing who should go, but you shouldn't be in charge of this." I sighed, and stepped back.

"All right, Kaldur." I said, "You're in charge." I added a mock bow for personal measure, and when I looked up, he looked nearly as bad as Batman. Frowning at my joke.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Augest 9th 2010_

_KF POV_

We took a Zeta beam to Gotham, and the first thing we noticed was the stench.

"Gross." Artemis muttered, "After being on the mountian, how can he return here? It's horrible."

"That's exactly why." I found myself saying. "Because it's horrible." the others gave me strange looks. "The reason Batman is in Gotham is bacause crime is horrible. The reason Robin is with Batman is **because** Batman is in Gotham, so, Robin returns to Gotham **because** it's horrible, crime-wise anyways."

"K- Kid, you're making sense!" Kaldur stuttered. "A- Actually making sense!" I looked at the group, everyone was somewhat surprised, even M'ggan.

"Sorry, I'll try not to make a habit of it." I apoligized, "I'll only use my sense when we need to find Robin and drag his sorry butt to Mount Justice." Everyone laughed, relieved by my usual attitude's return.

"Alright." I said, forgetting that Kaldur was in charge. "Connor, M'ggan, and I will rush it, looking for anything suspicious. Kaldur, you and Artemis will check more throughly."

"Kid Flash." Kaldur reprooved me. "Is that a fair use of resources? Is it fair for us to split up this way?"

"Fine." I said, "M'ggan and I will ruch through, looking for anything suspicious. Connor, Artemis, and Kaldur search more throughly?"

"Better." Kaldur said. "However, not what I had in mind." I groaned. "Relax, KF. I was gonna suggest that we all take two runs around. Connor and I from the air. You and Artemis, along with M'ggan on the ground."

"Actually, I want to be in the air with you guys." M'ggan said, "You need supervision." She gave Connor a pointed look.

"You can be in the air too." Kaldur reculently agreed. "Remember, we **stick together**. Understood?"

"Understood." we all confirmed. I scooped up Artemis, who swung herself around to my back.

"Nice try, speedster." she said, "You're not carrying me like that, what if you need you're arms?" I groaned.

"Artemis, that makes perfect sense." I gave in, "Which is why I want to carry you." I grinned, giving her my best puppy-dog face.

"No. I'm not giving in." she said.

"Let's go." Kaldur said, "Everyone appears ready." We nodded, and raced off, all at one speed, of course.

About halfway through Robin's route, I saw some blood down an alleyway. I stopped, making the others stop and land.

"What is it KF?" M'ggan asked, annoyed. "We need to find Robin." I walked into the alley to see a girl with shoulder-length hair that had recently been cut. She was wearing pure black, leading me to assume that she'd been out the night before.

She stirred, opening her eyes, and seeing us.

"M'ggan." I whispered, "See if she knows what happened to Robin." M'ggan nodded, reading her memories. I ran up to the girl, who looked at me.

"Help." one word escaped her throat. "I couldn't help him." Tears flowed freely down her face.

"She tried to help Robin." M'ggan said, and the others came up to the girl.

"There you are." a man's voice said. The girl whimpered.

"No." she said, "Please, no. I tried. I tried, don't." She tried to move away from the man as he emerged from the shadows. "No, leave me alone! You followed me from the future! Leave me alone!" We exchanged a clance, the _**future**_? We surrounded her.

"That's my daughter." the man growled. "Let me get her medical help."

"We'll bring her to the Watchtower for treatment." I said, speaking for the Team. "She'll heal faster there."

"You have no right to take her away from me." he said. "She's my daughter."

"No, she's not." M'ggan said, "You killed her parents. You followed her here to finish the job. You disguised yourself and went to the orphanage looking for her. You abused her. You are not her father." M'ggan nodded, and I rushed of getting some rope, then came back and tied him up.

When I returned M'ggan was writing the man's crimes on a peice of paper. She held her hand out.

_Phone._ she silently ordered, and I handed it to her.

"Gordan?" she asked, "This is M'ggan. J'onn's neice. Yes, that neice. We're in town- yes, batman allowed us into Gotham! As I was saying, we -yes, we as in Young justice. We were in town, and we found a man who abused his adopted daughter, meaning to kill her. He also killed her parents. Yes, we'd like you to send someone to pick her up." _Where are we?_ she asked us throughcommissioner our mind link.

_Corner of Alleyway 9 and 5th street._ I answered.

"We're at the corner of Alleyway 9 and 5th street." she repeated to the commissioner. "Thank you, we'd wait, but we need to get the girl immediate medical attention." she hung up. "Alright, KF, you're going to take her to the Watchtower. Artemis will go with you. Artemis, as soon as you enter the Watchtower make sure he gets her medical attantion, understand? Kid Flash, you will return to finish the patrol with us, Artemis will ensure that they treat her properly." Artemis groaned, but climbed onto my back while I scooped up the girl.

"I'll be back in a Flash!" I joked, getting nothing but dirty looks from my teammates as I ran off.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Augest 10th - 1:11 AM_

_Artemis POV_

"Why does her DNA one-eighth Kid Flash?" J'onn asked, looking at it, then he turned to the screen. "More importantly, why does her blood flow faster than that of the Flash?"

"I don't know." I said, curious. When M'ggan had sent me to the Tower to keep an eye on the girl, I'd had no idea it would be this interesting. "We'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Along with what happened to Robin." J'onn suddenly turned to me, surprised.

"She knows what happened to Robin?" he asked. I nodded, "How do you know that she truely knows this?"

"M'ggan entered her memories when we found her." I said, "We were curious about hos she ended up in an alleyway with that many injuries, not to mention the blood."

"You find out what you wanted to know?" he asked, turning back to the screen, studying what it said on it.

"No. M'ggan only had enough time to see that she tried to help Robin." I said, looking down. "Why is that hand so tightly clenched?"

"I don't know." he replied, turning to see what I was looking at. "I have tried to open it, but failed. I'll have Superman try later." He turned back to the screen. "You should go rest Artemis. You have school in the morning, correct?" I groaned, already heading to the door.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." I said as I exited the room. Once I was outside I was bombarded with questions.

"Is she awake?" KF asked. "Will she survive? Who is she?"

"First, no, she's still unconsious." I said, "Second, J'onn says that chances are she'll live. Third, she's not showing up as anyone. J'onn even scanned her DNA and got nothing."

"So... She doesn't exist?" he asked, "That means she doesn't have to go for the first day of schol. No fair!"

"Comeon." I said, "We need to make a quick stop at Mount Justice to give them an update. Then we're heading home, Flashdance." I waited for him to catch his nickname, and, as I thought, he did.

"Flashdance?" he asked, stopping. "That's cheesy. Giving me a nickname after a cheesy dance? Seriously? I thought you were better than that!"

"Let's go." I said, waiting for him in front of the Zeta beams. He groaned, and typed in the cordinates for Mount Justice, and we headed there.


	8. Chapters 7 and 8

**Chapter 7**

_J'onn POV_

After Artemis left, I turned back to the DNA chart, studying the anomaly. Strangely, she had the DNA of all the Young Justice Members. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, M'ggan, Artemis, Zatanna, and Red Arrow. I turned to the girl, wondering how it all fit together.

As I continued looking through her system, I found evidence that she gained superspeed five years ago. However, more evidence suggests it was merely suppressed. I looked back at he girl on the bed, wondering what could have happened, and why she had the DNA of each of the Young Justice members.

I sighed, knowing she most likely wouldn't wake up for a while. However, the interesting thing is that she appears just about the age with the same training as Robin, the youngest of the Young Justice members. I exited the medical ward, getting Superman to come and pry open her hand.

Superman followed me into the room, and when I showed him her tightly closed fist, he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, "You want me to pry open that hand?"

"I can't open it, and it may mess with her healing." I said, trying once again to open the hand. "We don't know what's in it."

"Fine." Superman said, obviously hating the idea that he had to pry open her hand. As I watched, I noticed how hard he was trying, he ended up using most of his Kryption strength to try to pry open her hand.

"I can't." he said, breathless. "Why can't I open her hand?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the clone." I murmured, Superman turned to me, confused.

"The clone?" he asked, flying over to look at the screen. "She has the DNA of all the members of Young Justice! We should tell them." he flew off to tell them, but I pulled him back.

"Let them rest." I told him. "At this point all we know is that she has thier DNA. We should look into **how** she has it."

"You're right. We should call Batman in." Superman agreed, "He's the detective."

**Chapter 8**

I opened my eyes to see a room. I looked around the best I could. I had no clue where I was, so, as I had several times, I closed my eyes, trying to picture this in the future, the time where I was born.

Then I realized where I was. I opened my eyes, knowing I was in the Watchtower. I remembered the remains of that computer. One of these beds destroyed. Looking around at it now, it appeared to be a medical ward. Then the door opened, I saw J'onn J'onzz walk in.

"When is it?" I asked, "I need to know the date!" He stopped, probably surprised by my strange request.

"It's October the thirteenth." he answered, "Most people would ask where they are."

"I'm not 'most people'." I replied, "I know where I am. J'onn. I'm in the Watchtower, to be exact, the medical ward." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you, and how do you know where you are?" he asked.

"I'm Java West." I said, "Granddaughter of Wally West." His eyes widened even more, it seemed.

"Impossible!" he said, "Wally is only a teenager! He doesn't even have a child yet!" I sighed.

"I know by now you've looked through my DNA." I said, "It's the only logical answer. You know that. I'm from the future, and it's been taken over by Slade and Darkseid."

"How?" J'onn had a one word question. "How could they defeat the League?"

"They released a virus upon the world that removed superpowers." I answered. "The powers were still there, but couldn't be used. Lantern was unaffected, along with the League members without superpowers. Grandpa Wally and his Uncle Barry, thanks to thier quick metabolism quickly gained a sort of immunism to it.

"However, it wasn't fast enough. The non-superpowered heroes were falling rapidly. They tried to help, they tried to save the day, but what was two speedsters against two armies? The worst part is, Robin couldn't help defend Earth. He was nearly dead, already. He'd been kidnapped, and barely escaped with his life, with the help of Kid Flash, who also barely survived. Luckily, Kid Flash healed quickly, quicker than Darkseid and Slade though he could.

"When I arrived here five years ago, I found that I could use my powers. I found out the date, and knew I had about five years. So I stayed in Gotham, to help Robin, to keep him from being kidnapped. I failed. I had one last chance to get him out, but he pushed me down, so I wouldn't get captured too.

"We have about two months until Kid Flash finds his was to Robin. I have to stop him from getting captured too. He may be able to save the day. I promise you, you will get Robin back.

"The worst part about the future is that Darkseid and Slade are fighting for the earth now, they're the only ones with superpowered humans. They have the vaccine, no one else. There, I had to train myself to be fast. When I got here, I was suddenly faster." I reached up my hand, wanting to sit up, but J'onn shook his head.

"We're going to make sure that you're completely better before you get up." he told me, "For now, get a bit more rest." He turned back to the screen, changing whatever was up. I did as I was told.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up later, thanks to J'onn.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You can get up. You're completly healed." he told me, and I climbed out o f the medical bed. "Also, I have a meeting set for you with Flash. I explained that him what he needed to know. You have about half an hour. Get out." I listened to J'onn, exiting the medical ward, only to see Young Justice waiting for me.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, "Why do you have some of my DNA? What happened to Robin?" I looked at my feet.

"He was kidnapped by Darkseid and Slade." I told them, "They never intended for him to get kidnapped, they were going after the kids, and he played the good hero and tried to rescue them. He was put into a huge plane, and flown off to who-knowws-where.

"As for who I am, you don't really need to know, but you can call me Java. I have some of yyour DNA, because you're my ancestor." I turned, and ran around Young Justice, knowing that they were all my ancestors. I knew I might have a hard time avoiding them.

"She's not lying." M'ggan said, astonished, as I ran off.

When I arrived in the dining area, my arrival caused a lot of the Leaguers to turn thier head to see me, I was hungry, so I grabbed something to eat, and found a table. However, the one I picked had Flash already sitting at it.

"So you're the girl who tried to help Robin?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. I nodded. "You're from the future, as well?"

"Yes. As you probably know I'm Java." I told him. "The future where I'm from is a warzone, literally. Be glad you're here."

"Java, I'm going to help you learn how fast you can go." he told me, changing the topic. "I also need to know what training you have."

"Ok." I said, eating. "I was trained by my parents in several different kinds of martial arts. I was trained with whatever we could find. Although the one thing they always had was a bow and arrows."

"So you have lots of training with lots of different weapons?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, "Mostly I want to get as fast as I can. I can train my other stuff alone." He nodded, being polite.

"All right." he said, "Why not train with Young Justice? Without Robin, heck, even **with** Robin there's a place on the Team for you."

"I would prefer some training first." I told him, knowing I'd have to explain to Young Justice later. I heard superfast movement, and turned my head just in time to see Wally enter in persuit of food. Unfortunatly, he chose to eat over here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In training later that day, I found Flash really pushing me. I enjoyed running as fast as I could. He encouraged me to try to get even faster. I grinned, enjoying the sensation.

"Fun, isn't it?" Flash asked me from beside me. "I know you can get faster! Come on!" I smiled, and pushed to my limit, and made it slightly faster before we were interrupted.

"Flash, let her relax. She should get some rest." Hawkgirl said, after standing to the side for several minutes. Flash sighed, then shrugged his shoulders, and we both stopped.

"I see you've got plenty of practice stopping." he said, and I groaned.

"Seriously?" I asked, "That's the joke you make? Anyone can stop, it's not that hard." I exited the training room, and went up to my room that had been assigned to me. Knowing that I would have a week, maybe, of personal training with Flash, then I would be sent to Young Justice.

_September 19 2010_

Today I would make myself a costume. I sat down, thinking. I wanted dark colors, in case I had to get around at night, and then I needed a name.

Of course I had to have the Flash insignia, Flash insisted. I am part of his lineage. I'm a speedster, and, although I don't feel I deserve it, I accepted.

I wanted something that covered me, and I wanted black. The only bright thing on my costume would be the insignia. Except maybe the boots, they should be yellow, maybe. Nah, it'll be a mostly black version of Flash's costume. As I designed my costume, I knew what I wanted it to look like.

"Wow." I spun around upon hearing Flash's voice. "I wasn't expecting that."

"What?" I asked, "Until five years ago I was living on the streets. Being paranoid was the only was to survive."

"So you're going to pull it here?" he asked, shocked. "You don't need to be paranoid now. The League's around."

"We have a year until the attack." I said, "Listen, this'll fit, and I feel more comfortable in dark clothes. Old habits die hard, _Barry_." I picked up my costume, and headed to change into it. When I returned to the room, Flash's eyes widend.

"Ok." he said, "It looks right in you, I'll give you that. What will your superhero name be, since I don't think you'll be going by Java?" I thought about it, then looked at him.

"Blur." I said, turning to exit the room. I knew I needed something to deal with my vision problems, and I knew Batman could probably help with that, but I could improve my vision when needed, and I relied on my other senses more. I headed to my room in the League, and took out my hidden glasses that I'd got the day before.

I stretched the glass, and placed them into my eyeslots. Now I could see, without diverting my attention. I took glue, then removed the lenses. I then glued the lenses into the eyeslots. Perfect, now I just needed to cool it off. I took my new outfit for a spin, enjoying the new suit while I could.

I knew Flash would catch me. He is the fastest man alive, and I wasn't running at full speed.

"Blur, I know you can go faster than that." he said as he got to my side. "Now it's time to take you to Mount Justice. As far as they're concerned, you're Blur, another speedster. Not a child from the future with thier DNA, understand?"

"Yea." I said, "What will we do with the DNA thing?"

"Well, Batman injected something that would mess with the scanner when they scan you." he said, "It'll read you as Molly Carter."

"How'd you know about that?" I asked, instantly suspicious.

"Relax." he said. "Batman looked you up before we knew anything about you. Then you wake up and explain. You were friends with Robin, well, his civilian identity?"

"Yes." I said, "Imagine that, friends with your dead grandfather. Who woulda thought?"

"He's not dead yet." Flash said, rushing over to type in the cordinates of Mount Justice. "I'll intoduce you to the team, them I'll give you a designation."

"Ok." I said right before we entered Mount Justice.

"Everyone!" Flash called, gathering up the team. "This is Blur. Another speedster. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Aqualad, Kaldur." Aqualad said, then he turned to the others, motion to them one at a time. "This is Kid Flash, our other speedster." he turned, "This is Miss Martian, M'gann. She has jsut about the same powers as J'onn. She sets up mind links during mission." he turned to another member, "This is Superboy, he was created to be Superman's clone. He can do anything Superman can, except he doesn't age." He turned to someone else, "This is Artemis, resident bowswoman." Artemis growled with annoyance. "This is Zatanna, she's our magician." Zatanna did a magician's fancy bow. "Finally, this is Speedy, who now goes by Red Arrow. He's our bowman."

"Nice to meet you all." I said, not sure what to do now.

"Of course, Robin isn't here." Kaldur said, "He's Batman's sidekick, the only person, except maybe you, who isn't a sidekick is Red Arrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Skipping about two months. Sorry.**

"Zatanna, you know magic right?" M'gann asked. "Can't you use a spell to find Rob?" Zatanna shot her a look.

"You know I know magic." Zatanna said, "You know that the Leagues doing eveerything they can to find him. If they can't then why should magic be able to?"

"Because they're using technology to find him." M'gann said, "Magic can go where technology can't, correct?"

"Right." Zatanna said, "However there is tech that blocks not only other tech, but also magic."

"What if they don't have that?" M'gann asked, "We have to do everything we can to find Rob, remember how we brought back Red Tornado?"

"Of course I do!" Zatanna snapped. "I- I guess I'll try." I walked out of the room, knowing generally what's about to happen.

"I've got him!" Zatanna's happy yell echoed through the mountain.

"Sh!" M'gann quietly repremanded Zatanna. "Where?"

"Wilson High School in Keystone City." Zatanna replied, "Everyone onto the Bioship." We all entered the Bioship with high hopes, however, mine weren't for the same resons as everyone else.

I knew that this mission would result in Kid Flash's kidnapping, I had to stop it. I had to try again. If I was able to keep Kid Flash from being kidnapped, I had a note hidden that would only make itself known if I got captured.

_You get Robin back, but barely._ I'd written down for them to read. I looked down at Keystone City, closing my eyes, envisioning it in the future. As usual, I jerked my eyes open before I conviced myself that this was all a dream.

"Blur?" KF asked, "Something wrong?"

"No." I said, "I just want to get Robin back. I'd be nice to finally meet him."

"You know, we all call him Rob." he replied, "Why don't you call him that too?"

"Because I don't know him." I answered. "Once I know him, then I'll call him Rob." Kid Flash nodded, "However, I'll still call you Flashdance."

"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled, and ran at me, forgetting that I was also a speedster. I dodged him, and he chased me around the Bioship, resulting in everyone laughing.

Suddenly, I stopped at the front of the Bioship, giving KF a milli-second to stop, which he did, before crashing into me.

"Here we are." Kid said, serious again. "We're almost there, Rob."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We exited the Bioship, looking around. Then huge mechanical arm swooped down from the sky, grabbing children. Just like that night with Robin.

"Hurry!" Kaldur yelled, jolting us into action, "We have to save the kids!" We rushed to the scene, getting as many children away from those arm as we could. After several minutes of saving kids, I noticed a sudden stop of Kid Flash.

"I've been caught!" he cried, struggling. I rushed up to him, grabbed the children from him, got them to saftey, then ran back to help him.

"I'm getting you out." I said, pulling as hard as I could, without my Kryptonion strength. I pulled repeatedly, finally getting him out just before it entered the ship.

The second I got him out, the mechanical arm readjusted it's grip, catching me. Kid Flash fell, and I got pulled into the ship. I used my mind to set off the message I'd left at the Watchtower for them, in case I got caught. The adults knew who I was, and would understand the message.

I looked around at the children that had gotten kidnapped, I needed to look strong for them.

"Who are- you're Blur!" one of the children said, recognizing my black Flash-like costume. I nodded. "Wow! You're amazing! Guys, Blur is here!" The children shifted, each trying to see me.

"You won't let anything happen to us, will you?" a little boy asked.

"If I can help it, you're all going to be ok." I told them, unsure of what we were facing. The ship jolted. We all lost our footing. "Once we arrive where we're going, we should go with what they want, that way we survive." The children nodded, and I sat down on the ground, already knowing that this is going to be a long flight.

When we finally reached our destination, we were guided off the ship. I had no idea what to expect, but somehow, I thought it would be dirty, and full of kidnapped children. However, it was clean, and every child already there did as they were told.

They had DNA scanners, but I didn't have to worry about those, thanks to Batman's injection.

"Molly Carter, you are number 3,712." The robot told me, guiding me down another hallway, to where a number of children were gathered. I scanned the faces, for one even remotely familiar.

Then I saw Dick. I'd known he was here, but I'd hoped history had changed. I hoped he'd escaped on his own. I saw my grief mirriored on his own face, and I knew, as a hero, he'd hoped that I'd never end up here, but it was me or Wally.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Dick?" I asked after pushing my way through the crowd. "Is that really you?" I pulled him around to face me.

"Java." he said. "I wish you weren't here. It's horrible."

"Do you know who's in charge?" I asked.

"It appears to be Darkseid." he replied, glancing at me. "Your name isn't really Molly, is it?"

"No." I said, "My name is actually Java West. I'm from the future."

"I'm assuming that you're descended from Wally?" he asked.

"Yes, but not just him though." I let that sink in. "Your my grandfather too. My grandparents are all in Young justice, Robin."

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I'm from the future." I reminded him, "Slade and Darksied are warring for earth. Against **each other**. They created a virus that removed superpowers, my great-grandfather Wally quickly gained an immunity to it. The only people, other than him, who weren't hindered were the non-superpowered heroes, and Green Lantern. They conqured the earth.

"You and the other Young Justice members escaped the attack, and each had children. Evadentually you all died, and your children married, but after you escaped from the attack, and Slade and Darkseid decided to make every superhero's secret identity. Bruce was dead already, otherwise he would have tried to stop it.

"Everyone on Gotham hailed you and Bruce as a hero. It didn't sit well with Slade and Darkseid." I glanced at his face, a growing look of horror was growing. "They destroyed it."

"That scholarship, how much of that was actually earned?" Dick asked, trying to joke.

"All of it." I informed him, "In the future, I had to train myself by running. I couldn't access my superpower, then I somehow traveled back in time. Suddenly, I was faster."

"Do... Do I get out of this hell?" he asked, looking at me. "I think I do, given that I escape the invasion."

"Yes, but barely." I reply, "Remember the girl trying to get you out of the mechanical arms?"

"That was you.. wasn't it?" he asked, realizing.

"Your kidnapping is what started it." I said, "It broke the League. Batman is hunting the entire world over for you as we speak."

"Why'd you end up here?" he asked.

"Well, according to history, Wally was supposed to be here instead." I told him, and horro grew on his face.

"Is he here?" he asked, horrified.

"No." I said, "The mechanical arms grabbed him, and I got him out. I was grabbed by the arms."

"But-" Suddenly he stopped, "The kids pouring in said Blur did that." He turned to face me, "Wait- you're Blur, aren't you?" I nodded. "There goes that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Five weeks after Blur arrives.**

_Slade POV_

"We have that new annoying hero Blur." I announced. "We've had her for five weeks, which you would have known if you had contacted me earlier."

"Why would anyone care about her?" Darkseid asked, "I thought she was Molly Carter, a nobody."I grinned.

"It appears she's on very good terms with the league." I replied, grinning still, "The only reason she's here because she saved Kid Flash, who would be here in her stead if not for her."

"I hope you know what you're doing." he said. "If you mess this up then-"

"I won't, it's impossible to screw this up." I promised him, "I have Robin, Blur, and Red Arrow. Soon we'll get more." He turned and looked at me.

"You'd better." he growled, "Or else. You don't want to know what I'll do."

"We're getting another shipment of kids." I said, "I'll be back." I turned away from him, and went over to the overlook to watch the kids exit the aircraft.

I saw Kid Flash exit, and I grinned. Although there were no other heroes on board, this one would do just fine. I turned back to Darkseid.

"We just got Kid Flash." I informed him. "With these four we can bribe the League." He looked at me.

"Why bribe the League?" he asked, "Why not break them? You've seen all the turmoil over the kid's disappearance."

"Because we can bribe the League to allow us to control the world." I said, "If they do nothing, then supposedly we'll give them the hero kids back."

"Yes, but if you break the League, then they'll be unable to fight because they lost these kids." he shot back. "They won't be able to fight back, **ever**."

"We'll do that." I said, "This is way you're a genious." I turned off the communication, already planning my sceme.

"Sir, what should we do?" a servant asked. "The children are getting impatient."

"Get the superhero brats." I ordered, "It's time to show the League who they belong to now. It's time to show them they belong to _us_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Get the superhero brats." I barely heard, "It's time to show the League who they belong to now. It's time to show them they belong to _us_." I heard footsteps, and suddenly I was jolted from my hear-trance.

"What's going on?" Roy asked. "What's happening?"

"Slade." I said, "He's gathering us up. Putting us in costumes, showing them that we're not League members anymore. Showing them that we **his**."

"We have to get out of here." he said, already looking for a way out.

"Roy!" I said, "Why not let them do the work?" He looked at me, confused. "Let them take us out, and to our costumes." he nodded, "Once we have our costumes, we bolt."

"What about you?" he asked, "The collar around you're neck prevents your speed powers. What are you going to do?"

"Roy, I'll get it off." I said, "Since Wally's here, then need to get his off as well."

"Wally's here?" my third roomate, Dick, asked. "He's not supposed to be here!"

"We're getting out tonight." I reminded him, "With Wally. Anyways, not all of my speed is from my superpower. I trained most of it, by actually **running**."

"So we get Wally, get out costumes, and get out of here?" Robin asked.

"No, we break the kids out." I said, "Roy, you and Wally can focus on gettting the kids out." he was about to protest, but I cut him off. "No if's an's or but's about it. Dick can set the place to blow up. I'll make sure he get's out alive." He nodded. "Good. When you see Kid Flash, tell him the plan." I turned to the door, waiting for the robots to take us out.

When the robots arrived, they roughly grabbed us, and took us through a maze-like complex. However, we finally got to out costumes. Wally was already there, his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Java?" he asked, "You're not..."

"Wally, shut it." I said, holding up a hand. "You don't think a girl from the future doesn't have a few tricks up her sleve? We should get our costumes on now. Oh yeah, if anyone tells the others who I am, **I will give them a slow and painful death**." I looked at them, and they know I was exaggerating just slightly.

Once we all emerged with our costumes on, Wally figured who I was. I grabbed my collar, and used my trained speed to slide it off. Once on the ground, I finished it off by chucking it at the wall at a superhuman speed. The I went over to Wally, and ripped his off.

"You and Red Arrow get the kids out." I told him, "Robin and I'll blow this hell sky high. I'll make sure he escapes, don't worry." He looked at me once, them nodded. He took the colar off of Red Arrow while I got Robin's off. Once we were down, we each scooped one up, and took off in opposite directions.

I quickly found the control room. I set Robin down, and we began setting the place up to explode.

"What are you doing?" Slade's voice growled.

"We're doing what you never had the nerve to do." I said, "Shut the place down. Well, actually, we're blowing it up, but that doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." I heard the much darker voice of the future Slade (from now on, Future Slade is Slade, and the current one will be Deathstroke), the one I'd grown up running from. "We aren't betraying Darkseid. We're partners, allies."

"Says the Slade who was warring with Darkseid in the future before you traveled back in time." I shot back.

"You really think it's that simple?" he asked, "Let me tell you something little girl. It's _Christmas_. You really think the League'll show up looking for you on _**Christmas**_?"

"Of course." I said, "Not that it matters."

"Haven't you wondered how you traveled back in time?"Slade asked me. "You snuck into my fortress, and messed with the experimental time machine! I was going to use it for another purpose."

"What?" I asked, "Taking over the world before Darkseid's ready, so you can have the whole thing?"

"No, I was going to send troops back to defeat Darkseid just after the invasion, therefore ending the war before it began." he retorted, charging me. I flipped out of his way, hitting him with my heat vision.

"Let's get out of here Blur!" Robin inturrupted me, running over to me, "Five seconds!" I nodded, scooping him up and running out, with both Slades following closely.

_Four..._

Fifty yards from the door.

_Three..._

Fourty Yards.

_Two..._

Thirty.

_One..._

Twenty yards, I'm not going to make it. I twist and fling Robin out, he flies faster then I'm running.

_Zero._

Ten yards, I think before everything explodes.

BOOM!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Robin POV_

I shot out of the building, and something imbedded itself in my arm, probably glass. I landed several feet away from the burning remains of the building. I had one though going through my mind, _you promised to get me out, why didn't you get yourself out as well?_ I continued to lay there, but I heard something other than the fire.

"NO!" I registered Kid Flash's voice. "You promised! You said you would get him out." I reached over to my arm, and yanked the glass out.

Although blood started flowing out, I ignored it. I ripped off a bit of my cape and tied it around my arm, then got to looking at the glass. I sucked my breath in.

The glass was two inches long, at most. I set it on the ground, and climbed to my feet, determined to see Red Arrow and Kid Flash again. Kid Flash saw me as soon as I climbed to my feet, and ran over to me.

"Robin! Where's Blur?" he asked, "You ok?" I turned and looked at the buildings remains, and sighed.

"Blur didn't make it out." I said. "I'm alive, I'm not sure about ok, though."

"You mean shes-" he abruptly turned his head to the firey remains of the building we'd been held captive in. "After everything she's done, she dies in an EXPLOSION of all things?!" He scooped me up and headed over to Red Arrow.

"What happened?" he asked, when he saw me, but not Blur, "I thought Blur was going to get you out?"

"She did." I said, miserably, "Only problem is she didn't get herself out." Red Arrows eyes widened.

"I thought she was a speedster..." he said, "Shouldn't she have been able to get the both of you out?"

"She was traveling ten yards a second." I shot back, a hallow feeling taking over me, _My great-grandaughter died to keep me alive._ I looked at him.

"We need to contact the League." KF said.

"Oh, we don't think so." a familiar voice said, "You're going to pay for ruining this." We turned around to see not one, but two Slades, and I mentally cursed our luck, present and future Slade's survived.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Surprise! Enjoy the chapter.**

I looked around, vision hazy. I remembered getting Robin out, then the explosion. Both Slades were in as much of a hurry to escape as I was, but were still behind me. I looked around me, and saw that I was in a ring, fire surrounding me.

I tried to sit up, but couldn't. Darn my Kryptonian side, taking all that energy. I was glad I'd used it, although there wasn't anything I could do. I tried again to sit up, and succeeded. I used my Martian side to command my mask to zoom on the people on the other side of the fire.

My eyes widened, both Slades had survived, and the three boys had to take them alone. I couldn't get up, but I could call for help from someone who knows my secret.

I entered J'onn's mind, and I could feel him trying to identify me. I couldn't afford to wait for him to identify me, I needed help now.

_Who's there?_ he asked, _Who is in my mind?_

_J'onn?_ I silently asked, double checking, _J'onn, you there?_ There was a pause.

_Who is this?_ he asked, suspiciously.

_J'onn, it's Blur._ I told him. _We're free, but we need help. The Slade from my time traveled back too, and now both Slade's are threatening Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow._

_I'll see about getting you help._ he said, _Unfortunately we have to send a team to search the area of an explosion. We're streched thin, but we'll send a team for you when you can, understand?_

_Of course._ I said, _We'll hang on till help arrives._ I broke off the connection, then considered something else, but didn't. Instead, I climbed to my feet. I took a few deep breaths, then took off through the fire to help my friends.

I had noticed the non-superpowered heroes were having trouble, so I rammed into Deathstroke (Present Slade), knocking him off balance.

"Blur?" Robin and Slade asked as one, surprised.

"There's more to me than meets the eye." I said, "Robin, Red Arrow, be ready to help me or Kid Flash. I'll take Deathstroke."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

KF wasn't really winning, but he wasn't losing either. He was simply running around Slade in circles.

"Kid Flash!" I yelled, "No pat-" That's when Slade decided to trip Wally. KF went sprawling, Slade quickly got into the perfect place to kill him, my eyes widened, and I saw that, even though I was a speedster, and already moving to stop it, KF would get hit on the head with the steel pipe.

"KF!" Robin yelled, also knowing that no matter what we did we would be too late. Robin threw a birdarang hoping against hope it would arrive in time.

Not even an instant before the steel bar would have hit Kid Flash, I shoved him out of the way and took the hit, breaking my back. I twisted, pulling out my Kryptonian side, hitting him with heat vision, surprising nearly everyone.

"You little twerp." The Slade from the future growled, "You got that from your Kryptonian" he said that last word with hate in his voice, "great-grandfather." He turned to Deathstroke, "We should release the virus."

"We can't!" Deathstroke argued, "None of our men have been vaccinated!"

"**My** men have." Slade growled. "We need to neturalize the threat! I know that girl, she's a renengade fromt he future, spoiling my plans. I already have half the world."

"**Half**." I pointed out, "Only **half**. You're warring with Darkseid, remember? Oh, don't worry, I've messed him up plenty of times as well." Slade turned and narrowed his eyes at me.

"We should stop you before you're even born!" he snapped, turning his gaze to Robin, "We'll tak out the weakest of the bunch. Richard Grayson, or, should I say, _**Robin**_." He took off, intending to undo me before I was born. I flung meself in front of Slade.

"Get out of here, Robin!" I said, "Keep yourself safe!" Robin gave me a look telling me I was stupid, but still disappeared into the trees.

"You idiot." Slade growled, "You know now I have to kill you the hard way... Right?" I noticed in the air, behind Slade, was the _Javelin 7_, and I used telepathy to drag it to earth.

_J'onn, you on the Javelin 7?_ I asked, already knowing the answer.

_Yes, why?_ he asked, _We're on our way to the explosion area, then we're going to pick you up._

_I saw you through the trees, you can't come any closer through the air, the Slade's might see you._ I told him, _Wally and I along with Red Arrow are dealing with them._

_What happened to Robin?_ J'onn asked me._ Why isn't he helping you?_

_I told him to disappear._ I explained, _Slade, from my time, was threatening to kill him to wipe me out of existance._

_Oh. So should I tell Batman to stop searching for a flaw in the equipment?_ he asked, _Should we head to the site of the explosion on foot?_

_Yes._ I said, just before Slade rammed his fist into my face, and I flew into a tree._ Youch._

_What happened?_ J'onn asked, confused, _Blur?_

_I'll live._ I told him, _I think._ I closed the communication, hoping he doesn't reopen it. Slade rammed his knee into my stomach, and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As soon as the _Javelin 7_ turned from it's course, Batman started searching for a bug in the GPS, a flaw in the design, something like that.

"Batman, there's no bug in the equipment." J'onn said, "Blur used telepathy to get us out of the sky."

"Why?" he growled.

"She's facing two Slades, with the help of Red Arrow and Kid Flash." J'onn said, "Before you ask, she sent Robin away because Slade was threatening to destroy her through Robin. He was threatening to kill Robin.

"She used telepathy to land us so we wouldn't be spotted my the Slades." J'onn turned to Flash, "She's also been injured. From the way it felt, it was a major injury, we need to hurry. Superman, Flash-" Suddenly, Robin burst into the clearing we were in.

"J'onn? Batman? Flash? Superman?" he asked, "Wonder Woman? Green Arrow? What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we originally came to investigate an explosion, then J'onn received mind contact from Blur, so we made this a pickup mission as well, intending to retreive you after we searched the explosion site." Batman quickly summed up what was going on, "Your great-grandaughter thought it best to use telepathy to land us here, where we wouldn't be seen by the Slade's."

"We have to get back fast!" Robin said, "When she told me to leave, she already had a broken back, and she'd also survived an explosion!" That caused us to look at each other.

"There was an explosion, about a mile that way." J'onn said, indicating behind Robin, "Did you cause that?"

"Yes, we were trying to escape, Red Arrow and Kid Flash already got everyone else out, so blowing it up so Slade couldn't use it again seemed smart." he said, "She threw me outside, just before the explosion, she promised I'd make it out, she told them I would, and she kept her promise."

"Flash, Superman, go to the explosion area ahead of us!" Batman said, sending them off. "You injured?"

"Only my arm." he said, "That was only because the explosion propelled glass into it. I have it covered, don't worry."

"I'm going to check it." Batman said, dragging Robin into the _Javelin 7_ to check his arm. "I will not have it getting infected. No one leaves without me!"

Once Batman finished disinfecting Robins arm (which was actually only a minute), we hurried to the battle scene. When we arrived, we could tell something was off.

Superman was punching down trees, obviously pissed about something. Flash was repeatedly punching a barely conscious Slade. Our gaze drifted around the clearing, then we noticed Kid Flash and Red Arrow sitting over a few feet away, and Robin ran to see what was going on. Once arriving, he looked at what was between them.

"No." His voice was quiet, but everyone heard it. "No, it can't be! She survived the explosion, she can't die **now**!" he broke down. "Not now."

We gathered around the children, and saw Blur, so beaten up that she didn't look as if she could survive much longer. Batman pushed through us, and quickly checked her pulse.

"She's alive." he said, "Barely. Flash, get her to the nearest Zeta Tube. make sure they give her immediate medical attention. Go!" Flash quickly scooped up his nephew's great-granddaughter, and raced off, face laced with worry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

She'd been in a coma for nearly three months, and at the end of each month, it was always the same.

"Should we unplug her?" The question came up reluctantly. "I mean, it's been almost three months. Maybe it would be better if we did." I turned and gave Hawkgirl the bat-glare.

"We are not unplugging her." I said, "She is my son'd great-granddaughter. She will get the best chance to survive that she can get. That means no unplugging." I turned and walked out, but Hawkgirl wasn't finished.

"You've seen the nightmares she's gotten." she said, "Even in a coma, she's terrified. Batman, it would be for the best. It might end her suffering."

"No!" I said, spinning around. "She's a part of Young Justice, and she's earned the respect of many here, including me. She was willing to die to protect Robin, and not just Robin. How would you feel if I brought this up about one of your children, or grandchildren, or even great-grandchildren? Would you let it happen without a fight?" I turned around, putting my back to her once more. "She is not being unplugged. End of story." I walked out of the room.

**-Four months later-**

The League hadn't brought it up yet, prehaps they knew it was a lost cause. For nearly seven months I'd watched her, and when I couldn't, Robin did.

"Um.. Excuse me sir.." the doctor said, and I turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" I growled at him, and he flinched.

"She has been in a coma for seven months, tomorrow." he said, "We have looked through everything. There is no hope for her waking up. Sir, what I'm trying to say is-" I cut him off.

"Oh, I get what you're saying, and I'll give you the same answer that I've given you a hundred times, there will be no unplugging her!" I snapped, drawing myself up to my full height. "She deserves every chance to live."

"Sir, after her heroic life, she also should have every chance to die in peace." the doctor countered.

"I am not letting her die, and if you have anothing else to say about it, go say it somewhere else!" I said, and the doctor froze.

"W-water." a voice rasped, and we turned to see Blur, awake. I shot a triumphant look towards the doctor, who was frozen with surprise.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, "Get the girl some water!" The doctor ran off, muttering something about 'impudent bats'.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I could hear Batman haveing an argument with someone, involving unplugging me, I would have remained quiet, but my thirst was nearly killing me.

"W-water." I rasped, hoping for results. I opened my eyes slightly, just enought to see a doctor staring at me with surprise written all over his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Batman asked, "Get the girl some water!" The doctor rushed off, and I could hear him perfectly.

"Impudent bats." he muttered, "Always mess up my plans. Now I have to find another way to kill her." My eyes widened, surprised at the doctor.

"Batman, where are we?" I asked, curious.

"Doctor Leslie's office." he said, "You've been here since we stablized your vitals. That was nearly seven months ago."

"Seven months?" I asked, "I need to see Young Justice. Now."

"Why?" he asked, "You may be stablized, but you're also dehydrated, and haven't walked in seven months." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I need to see them." I said, "Firstly, I haven't seen most of them in about a year. Secondly, the doctor guy wants to poison the water." His face remains stone cold. "I heard you arguing to keep me pluged in, don't pretend you don't care."

"I never said I didn't." he said. I rolled my eyes behind my mask.

"Why did you keep my plugged in for seven months?" I asked, "You never cared for me before."

"I had a change of heart." he said, "When I saw what you did for Robin, and how close you were to death." The doctor walked back in, with some water, which Batman grabbed and started checking it for poison.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked, mystified.

"Checking for poison." Batman replied. "I'm not accusing you of trying to poison her, but I need to be sure."

"Why do you care about that girl?" the doctor asked, angry, as well as confused. Batman looked at him, then back at his work.

"She's Young Justice." he said, simply. "Young Justice is watched out for by the League, and I'm part of the League." he looked up. "Poisoned." he narrowed his eyes at the doctor. He stood up, and talked into his communicator. "She's been awake for a few minutes. No! Listen, get Young Justice." he looked at the doctor before him. "Get Doctor Leslie."

"Yes sir." the doctor said, hurrying off. However, when he returned, it wasn't Doctor Leslie following him, but the Joker. The Joker started laughing, looking at the two of us.

"Well, well, well." he said, "What do we have here? A bat out of the dark, and a speedster in a hospital cot. Interesting." He took a step forward, but got hit by a birdarang. "Where's the birdy?" he demanded, looking around, only to get knocked away from the doorway by Kid Flash.

"Stay away from our friend!" he told Joker as the other Young Justice members entered the room.

"Blur, you ok?" Robin asked, as he entered last. I nodded, sitting up. I winced, feeling my unused muscles. "Batman, can you take cacre of Joker?"

"Of course Robin." he replied, "Get her out of here." YJ nodded, then helped me to my feet, and we exited.

"Where are you taking my patient?" Doctor Leslie asked.

"Joker's attacking." Robin replied, "Is she ok to go?"

"Nothing's wrong." Leslie replied, "She can go, especially sone Joker's attacking." we heard someone hit the wall down the hallway, Robin briefly turned around, but M'ggan grabbed his arm.

"We have to get out of here!" she said, "Nightwing's outside waiting to get us out of here." Robin nodded, then turned to me.

"Things have changed since you were kidnapped." said a voice that wasn't Dick's. "We'll explain later, we promise." I nodded as we exited the building.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Nightwing POV_

When I saw them kinda carrying Blur, I started to worry. Blur would usually walk on her own.

"Nightwing, close it right behind us!" M'ggan yelled, "Jokers here!" My first instinct was to run to help Batman, but I knew I had to get Young Justice out of here, before they get hurt, so I nodded.

Once everyone was on board, I started to close the hatch, but I saw Joker running to get on board. I knew that I wouldn't get the hatch closed in time to keep the Joker off the Bioship.

"I'm taking off early." I informed everyone, "Make sure no one falls off." They held on tight as I initated a early takeoff.

Long story short, we made it into the air without any hitchhikers. I set the GPS to Mount Justice.

"So, what's going on, exactly?" I asked them. They looked at each other, probably asking who should explain.

"Well, Batman called for us to come, I don't know why." Robin explained, "When we got there, Joker was trying to get into her" he motioned to Blur, "hospital room. He didn't get in, though. Once he was away from the room, we entered, and as you know, she hasn't walked in seven months. Batman told us to get her out of there, so we did."

"Blur." I told her, "Remember seven months ago, where you nearly died?" she nodded. "Well, by that point Batman had another Robin trained to keep the citizens of Gotham from panicking. So, I couldn't be Robin anymore. I made this costume from Batmans, but it's lighter, it fits under my clothes. Superman suggested that my name be Nightwing, so I'm Nightwing now."

"What else changed?" she asked.

"Not really that much." I said, "You were right about one thing though."

"What was that?" she asked, confused. "Tell me. Now, before I make you." I laughed, turning to her.

"How would you, you can't even walk on your own." I taunted, grinnind.

"Um.. Nightwing?" Kid Flash asked, "Don't you remember what she did to Slade, after he broke her back? You should, seeing I know you saw what happened." I did, the heat vision, curiously, I still don't know anything about it, not even Batman explained, and I know **he** knows.

"Of course." I said, "I remember, but I still don't have an explaination, not even from Batman, and of course **he **knows. I can't get an explaination from any of the adults."

"Me neither." Kid Flash agreed. "They aren't willing to tell us anything. Red Arrow doesn't know either, so don't try asking him, he doesn't have any answers."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I don't know what happened after Slade broke her back." M'ggan said, "Much less what you need an explaination for." We looked at her, then at Blur.

"Why don't you explain?" I asked, but then noticed she was asleep. "Never mind, we'll have to wait. She's asleep."

"We're nearly there." Kid Flash said, pointing ahead, with a huge grin on his face, I turned and saw Mount Justice in the distance. I turned, and turned off autopliot so I could steer into the hangar.

Once inside, I scooped up Blur, and carried her to the room that was prepared for her. I set her on the bed, and walked out, knowing she had more than a bit of explaining to do.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked, "What's happening?"

"I need to check on Batman." I told him, "Then we can talk." I reached for my communicator. "Batman, this is Nightwing, come in."

"What is it?" he growled, "I'm in the middle of fighting the Joker, I don't have time to talk."

"I'll be right there, since you're still fighting." I told him. "Nightwing, over and out." I turned to Kid Flash. "No, I don't know anything else. I'm headed to Gotham, stay here." I went to the Zeta beams, and teleported to Gotham, ready to fight the Joker.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I looked around, to see that I was in my room on Mount Justice. I looked at the calendar, and noticed someone had been keeping track of the date since I left. I noticed the date was a day away from the day of the mission that seperated me from the team.

Other than that, the only change was that, although dust should be covering everything, it was clean. I sat up, noticing that I was in my bed, costume still on, nothing had been moved. I decided to work on mu muscles in my back my doing sit-ups.

After an hour or so (I was only able to get about three sit-ups a minute, and my back was aching), I decided I needed to work on arm strength. I started on push-ups, after an hour (and a total of 180 push-ups, and very sore arms) I finished, panting. I resolved to excersise every day so I could walk on my own, and once I, at least, triple it, then I can move on to something else.

_**̴̴ Five days later ̴̴ **_

I was finally starting to walk. I pleased myself in my arm and back strength, so now it was time to work on the legs. I stood, slowly putting weight on them, they started to give way at one-fourth my weight. I sighed, sitting back on the bed.

I knew no one else knew of my excersises. Nightwing might know, but I trust him with my secrets. However, I haven't even told him everything. I stood up, levitating myself and slowly putting my weight on my feet. I felt bad that, even though Nightwing knew much more than any of my other teammates, he didn't know as much as the founding members of the League did.

_**̴̴ Two days later ̴̴ **_

I walked out of my room, satified that my legs could hold my weight again. Kid Flash nearly tripped when I exited the room, surprised.

"Wha-!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't think I would end up staying in that room forever, did you?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Um, no." he said, freezing up. "I just- I didn't think you'd be on your feet so fast, after seven months of- without any movement." I gave him a look.

"How long did you think it'd take?" I asked, just as Nightwing walked in.

"Hey Blur, nice to see you on your feet again." he said, waving at me. "Come on, the Team should see that you're on your feet again, it'll be a nice change." I grinned, and followed him to thr training room.

"Hey look who's back!" M'ggan said, seeing me. "Nice to have you back. I'm glad it only took a week to get you on your feet."

"Me too." I said, "I'm glad to be back as well. Time to see what I can still do." Kaldur nodded, then waved his hand to the track.

"Go ahead, as soon as Kid Flash returns then you too can race, but I suggest you should warm up first." he warned. I nodded, and stepped up to the track, eager to get back into the hero business.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Nightwing POV_

I couldn't believe it. An SOS from **Batman**, of all people. I couldn't ignore it, but, then again, I couldn't go charging in alone.

"Kaldur!" I called, "Come here!" he entered, and froze when he saw the SOS from Batman.

"We should do something." he said, without a thought. I nodded, going to the area where he was.

"That's one of the Joker's hideouts." I said, remembering it. "It's the first place Batman and I fought him together."

"We have to help him." Kaldur said, "We'll assemble the team, and get there ASAP. You can get us there."

"What about the League?" I asked, "They don't want us anywhere near people like the Joker. Something could happen."

"Since when do you care?" he asked, "We frequently disobey them, and you didn't care until now."

"Things are different now." I said, "Go ahead, assemble the Team. We'll do this, don't blame it on me when something happens, and the League finds out." He exited the room, not saying a word. I lingered at the map, and then zoomed out, hoping this stayed under covers, and the League doesn't learn.

However, we take care of each other. Even though I'm no longer Batmans protège, I'm still part of the Bat-clan, and the Bat-clan takes care of each other. I exited the room.

"Nigthwing, we're taking the entire Team, save Artemis, who isn't here." Kaldur imformed me. "Ready to go?"

"We taking the Bioship to stay under the Justice Leagues radar?" I asked, and he nodded, "I prepare ti for takeoff. You have five minutes." I turned and went to the hanger, noting that they followed me, appearing eager to be off. "I'm going to camoflauge it once everyone's in."

Once we took off, we headed back to Gotham, we landed on a rooftop a few feet from the factory.

"M'ggan, mind link." Kaldur instructed. "Nightwing, this is Gotham, you know it better than most of us, you're in charge here." I nodded.

"We each need a different place to enter." I said, "Remember, we need to be quiet, at least until we know what mess Batman got into." They nodded. "Let's go, spilt up." We each headed in a different direction, with a feeling of deep dread.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Nightwing, I found a way in._ I informed him, _Should I enter?_

_Not yet._ he instantly said, _See what you can learn without entering._

_I will._ I replied, already changing my angle to peer in. _I see the Joker, he seems to be making some kind of a deal._

_Deal? Get closer. _He told me, _Don't get to far in._

_Found a way in._ Superboy said, _I think I can hear Batman._

_Enter slowly and carefully._ Nightwing instructed, _Always keep an eye on your surroundings._

_Nightwing, major problem._ M'ggan said, _I phased through the wall, but now I see a bomb, we've got five minutes before it blows._

_Great. Where are you?_ he asked, _I'll defuse it._

_Nightwing, I see it, I'm just above it._ Robin said, _Could I defuse it?_

_Fine._ he said, _KF? What's your status?_

_I'm in._ he replied, _I found the holding cells. Agh!_

_Agh!_ Superboy screamed mentally, _Kid Flash, is that you on the ground?_

_Yea, sorry. I thought you were a guard._ Kid Flash apoligized, _Anyways, which one's Batman in?_

_This one._ Superboy said, _Nightwing, how do you plan on getting him out without any-_

_Never mind._ Kid Flash said, _Guards, Superboy, just break it down, they've spotted us already._

_Darn it!_ Nightwing said, _Break it down Superboy. Hurry, get him out of there!_

"Slade, do we have a deal?" Joker said, then after a pause, "Great! I'll be on the top north end of Gotham in three days. I have to go, impudent brats are trying to break out Bats." He then hung up on Slade.

_Nightwing, Joker's making a deal with Slade._ I said, _Now he's heading to Superboy and Kid Flash. I'll follow him, everyone, be on high alert._

_Right._ Nightwing agreed, _Good thinking. Robin, the bomb defused?_

_Just got it._ Robin confirmed, _M'ggan and I are going to try to find Superboy and Kid Flash._

_Good. Kaldur, what's your status?_ NIghtwing continued._ Kaldur?_

_Sorry, I just managed to get in through the sewer system._ Kaldur said.

_Ew!_ Zatanna said, _The sewer? Really?_

_Hey, I got in._ Kaldur said, _No one else would come through it anyways._ I groaned quietly, and followed Joker through the maze of a factory.

"Yoo ho!" Joker called, "I know you're there brats! I know where you are, come out now and surrender!"

_Superboy, Kid Flash, don't listen to him, he doesn't really know where you two are._ I said, _Where are you, anyways?_

_We're going to have to fight._ Kid Flash said, _Um.. Nightwing, you do know where the holding cells are.. right?_

_Of course, I'm on my way now. I got Robin and M'ggan behing me._ Nightwing replied._ Batgirl where are you?_

_Sorry, I'm behind and above the Joker._ She said, _Should I attack?_

_NO! _Nightwin said, _Wait until others are there._

_I'm here, Blur's here, Kid Flash and Superboy are here. We can take him._ Batgirl argued. _Come on._

_I said no._ Nightwing said, _Superboy's going to be breaking Batman out, and I don't want any of you to get hurt worse than you already are._

_We aren't hurt._ M'ggan said. _Not really._

_Ug._ Nightwing said, _You know what I mean. We'll be there in a few, hang in there. _Joker raised his hand and shot into the air.

"Come on out, brats." he said, "Before I make you."

_Nigthwing, he's shooting randomly with a gun, we can't move without giving our position._ Kid Flash said, _If he hits us, it also gives our position, what do we do?_

_Blur, he won't be expecting you out in the field so early after all that time in the hosipital._ Nightwing said, _You should attack._

_Ok._ I said, _I hope this works._

_Me too._ Nightwing agreed.

I charged out of the shadow at a nearly invisable speed, ramming into Joker.

"What?" he asked, "You couldn't even walk on your own just last week!" I grinned at him, waiting. he charged at me, and I moved to the side, and behind him before he could place his first foot down.

"You're not that unpredictable, Joker." I commented, angering him. "No, I think not, this is too easy." I yawned, keeping an eye on him, and, as I predicted, he charged again. "Seriously? That's all you got?" I raced at him, and instead of crashing into him again, I twisted around him, and punched him.

_Good, keep him busy._ Nightwing said, _I hear what you're doing. I'm picking the lock, keep it up._

"Joker, what's that?" I asked, pointing behind him, when joker turned around, dashed at him, and, at the last instant, changed direction and knocked down the door to Batman's cell. Just then the door opened, and Nightwing, Robin, and M'ggan burst through.

_Kid Flash, Superboy, Blur, we've gotta get out of here!_ Nightwing said, _The place is gonna blow! Batgirl, get out as well! Team, we get Batman, and escape._

_Agreed._ The rest of us said as one.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A/N Jumping back about four minutes.**

_Flash POV_

"Um.. guys?" I asked, "Why is Batmans SOS activated?"

"What?" Supergirl asked, peering over my shoulder. "Guys, it's true, it's at the currently unused factory on Fifth and Nineth." They jumped up, J'onn taking control.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash." he said, "You're coming with me. We should try notifying Young Justice, tell them if they haven't heard from us in ten minutes to enter the area."

"Ok." Supergirl said, sounding disappointed. "I'll send them the message." She flew over to another monitor, and started typing.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, let's go." J'onn said, already setting the Zeta to Gotham.

"We shouldn't use the Zeta." Wonder Woman said, "We should respect Batman by flying the _Javelin 8_, he doesn't care for the League in the Batcave."

"Fine, to the Hanger." J'onn agreed. They hurried to the hanger, while I raced there in less than a second. I already had it prepared for them when they arrived. They climbed aboard, and J'onn started driving.

**- Five minutes later -**

We arrived in Gotham, only ten feet from the factory. We hurried out of the _Javelin 8_ towards the Factory. I raced towards a factory, then stopped, noticing what appears to be several figure hurring out of the factory.

"Flash, we have to enter!" J'onn reminded me, and I started to run again, but before I could move an inch, it exploded.

"No!" Wonder Woman yelled, just as I noticed Kid Flash. I moved in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, then noticed an unconscious Superboy hanging over his back. "Why's Superboy unconscious?"

"Um..." Kid Flash said, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "We were playing run around Gotham and we got exausted?"

"Nice try." I said, then Blur ran up.

"KF, come on. Nightwing says to hurry, we need to get him out of here." she said, to fast for anyone but me and my sidekick to understand.

"Get who out of here?" I asked, "Superboy?"

"Yea..." Kid Flash said, "We need to get him back to Mount Justice." He turned and shared a look with Blur, then they took off.

I caught up with Kid Flash, who quickly passed Superboy to Blur before I stopped him.

"Explain, everything." I said, noticing Blur jump up onto a nearby rooftop and disappearing into something.

"Um.. didn't I already tell you we came to Gotham for a run?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe you." I said, "There are plenty of other places to run without getting on Batman's bad side."

"Good point..." Kid Flash said, turning away, "I should leave before he finds me. Wait, why are you here?"

"We recieved an SOS call from Batman, we came to check it out, but the building it said he was in blew up." I said, then realized what I'd told him.

"We also saw the SOS." Kid Flash said, "Nightwing called Aquaboy in to see, and Aquaboy decided we were going to get Batman out."

"Did you get him out?" I asked, to which he nodded. "Come on, we'll take you up to the watchtower, then you can use the Zeta to get back to Mount Justice." I headed back to the _Javelin 8_ with Kid Flash in tow. However, I beat him back.

"Guys, Young justice arrived before us and got Batman out." they gave me stunned looks, but nodded.

"How'd you know?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I cornered Kid Flash." I said just before he entered the _Javelin 8_. "Let's go." So we headed up to the Watchtower.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

We watched Kid Flash follow Flash, and we flew back to Mount Justice, knowing two things. One, Kid Flash probably said something about the real reason we were here, and two, we hoped Batman didn't remember sending that SOS.

"Nightwing?" I asked, "What are we going to tell Batman when he gets up?"

"Nothing." He said, "We're going to pretend it never happened. M'ggan, when we find out how much of the mission Kid Flash told the League, then you're going to erase out memories of the mission, all right?"

"All right." she agreed just before Kid Flash arrived via Zeta Tube.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, then noticed our sour looks. "What's wrong?"

"How much did you tell the League?" I asked, "How much **exactly**?"

"Well, I told them that Nightwing noticed Batmans SOS, so he called Aqualad in." he started, "Then Aqualad decided to call the Team together to save Batman, but Nightwing didn't want to, but went anyways, because he's, you know, **Bat-clan**. I then told them that we got Batman out before it exploded. I also told them that Nightwing led the mission. And... that's it."

"Ok, M'ggan." Nightwing said, "Go ahead." M'ggan nodded, and Kid Flash looked confused.

It wsa a calm sensation, one instant I could remember every fact about the mission, then I only remembered being called for a mission, and not what happened during, or just before, or even where we went. However, I knew that if I really tried, then I probably could retrieve those memories.

"Thank you M'ggan." Nightwing said. "Ok, go find something to do." We nodded, and split up going different directions.

**-Thirty Minutes later-**

"What am I doing here?" Batman's voice echoed throughout the cave. I sighed, wondering who would answer.

"I can't remember." Kid Flash said, "We went on some kind of mission, got back, and you were here!" I heard Batman climb to his feet.

"I'm heading back to the League." he said, "Try to remember, all right?"

"I will!" Kid Flash promised, "See you Batman!" He turned and looked at me, noticing the sour look on my face. "What?"

"You told the League." I reminded him, "You told them, and now they're going to tell Batman, who's going to be mad about it."

"I told the League what?" Kid Flash asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Three weeks later**

Ever since I'd returned there'd been extreme levels of criminal activity. We'd get back from one mission, sleep for ten minutes, then go out on another one.

"Team!" Kaldur said, summoning us. "We have a mission!" We all jumped to our feet, and exited our rooms.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked.

"Drug activity in Bludhaven." Kaldur said, "As you all know Batman has his hands full in Gotham, so he can't fill us in."

"Not that he would anyways." Robin said, "We hurt his pride saving him." The League had told us two and a half weeks ago that Batman wasn't going to contact Young Justice for quite a while, we all suspected that Batman had said 'forever'.

"Nightwing, as this is your city I think you should-" Kaldur began.

"Kaldur, with all the crimes in Bludhaven recently, I think I should stay there after the mission, to try to lower crime levels." Nightwing interrupted. "I think Robin should go back to Gotham and help Batman with the crime there." There was a pause.

"I will." Robin said. "After this mission, I'll head back to Gotham for- for a while." We all knew that once he returned to Gotham, chances were that he wouldn't be returning for 'quite a while'. Nightwing nodded.

"All right. Since the Team will be down two, if you need help with something, let me know." Nightwing told Kaldur, who nodded. "Yes, I'll be in charge for this mission." Kaldur looked relieved.

"Thanks." he said, "We bringing Batgirl?" he looked around at us, before he got his answer.

"Of course I'm coming!" she said, "Since Robin and Nightwing won't return to the Mountian after this mission, I think I'll join on, let me know when you need me for missions, ok?"

"We will." Kaldur said. "We're going to take the Zeta Tubes, lets go." we hurried to the Zeta Tubes, but we weren't really in a hurry. After this mission we weren't only losing Nightwing, temporarily, but we were also losing Robin, and we feared it would be permanent.

Once we arrived in Bludhaven, the first thing I noticed was how much it was like Gotham, which is probably why Nightwing chose to work here. Nightwing led us to a shop, and crouched on a nearby rooftop.

"M'ggan, mind link." he ordered.

_Done._ she mentally replied, _What are we waiting for?_

_We're waiting for the man to sell himself out._ Nightwing replied, _It's alot like Gotham, you wait long enough, and they'll show thier true nature._ He sounded homesick, but we all dismissed it.

After waiting for a few minutes, we saw the shop owner passing over illegal drugs. We creapt into the store, and put an end to the deal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After a few weeks of missions like the shop owner and the illegal drugs, we were all worn out. The few minutes of sleep we got in between missions wasn't enough.

As if it wasn't enough, we got a call from Nightwing.

"Guys, I've been dealing with the crime, but I noticed something." he told us, "Every criminal looks exactly the same, and acts the same, not matter what I catch them doing."

"Cloning?" Kaldur asked, confused, "Prehaps some kind of cloning?"

"I already looked into that." Nightwing said, "It is cloning. There are thousands of clones at my location. I can't fight them all off on my own, I need help. I'm pretty sure this is where the cloning machine is, could you come and help me out?"

"On it." Kaldur said, "We're going to have to take the Bioship, and we're going to have to get more than what we currently have. That means we'll have to pick up Robin and Batgirl from Gotham."

"Good luck." Nightwing said, "Enjoy your life."

"I'll get them out." Kid Flash and I said at the same time.

"I'll get Batgirl." I told Kid Flash, "You can get Robin. Understand?"

"Of course I have to get Robin." Kid Flash said, "Chances are he's fighting with Batman."

"Hey, we need backup." I told him, "Batman can't catch either of us. Therefore, he can't punish us without regaining contact with Young Justice."

"Fine." Kid Flash said, "Listen Nightwing, Blur and I'll get dropped off in Gotham for Robin and Batgirl, and we'll run them there, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." he said, "I'll meet you here. Bye."

"Bye." Kaldur said, and after hanging up, he turned and looked at Kid Flash and I. "Either you two are really brave, of incredibly stupid. I'm starting to think she's brave, and you're stupid." As he said the last one , he nodded toward Kid Flash. We headed to the Bioship, and memorized where Nightwing was on the way to Gotham.

"Five miles from Gotham." M'ggan said, "Time to cloak!" As she said it, we knew the ship disappeared. I looked out the window, and noticed Gotham in the distance, knowing that this was a very important mission. I stoped paying attention until M'ggan called out. "Here we are, Gotham."

"It's our stop, Blur." Kid Flash said, waving at the Young Justice members.

"Good luck you two." Kaldur said, "You're going to need it." I nodded, waiting for the hatch to drop.

"Thank you." I said, "We'll meet you there." Kid Flash stepped to the edge of the hatch, them turned around.

"It was nice knowing you." he said, a solemnly. Then, we jumped out of the Bioship. After landing on our feet, we took off in different directions, each hoping to find out Young Justice member.

I stopped, and turned around, racing to stop Wally.

"What?" he asked, "We need to find them." I held up my communicator.

"Batgirl, Robin, this is Blur, come in." I said. "Robin, Batgirl, come in."

"What is it Blur?" Batgirl replied, "We're at a stakeout. Without Batman. What's going on?"

"Nightwing thinks that all the recent crime has been caused by clones." I said, "He needs help to get inside the factory that he thinks has the cloning machine. We need your help. Where are you?"

"Sending you the cordinates." Robin said over the cmmunicator. "There, done. You're going to meet us here?"

"Yes, Kid Flash and I will pick you up." I said, "We're running you there."

"Why run us there?" Batgirl asked, "I mean, we could take the Bioship."

"We're running you there to meet the Bioship." I said, "Also, we need to stretch out our legs. This way, everyone makes better time."

"Good point." Robin said, "Would it also have something to do with Batman?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

''Yea, this way nobody dies." I said, "He can't catch us, so we survive, isn't that smart?" grinned. "Anyways, we on our way now."

"Ok, see you in a few." Batgirl said. I turned to Kid Flash.

"Wanna race?" I asked, and a grin broke out on his face as he nodded. "Last one theres a rotten egg."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After picking up Batgirl and Robin (I won the race by the way), we raced to Nightwing's location.

"Nightwing, we on our way." I told him, "The rest of the Team there?" I crossed my fingers.

"Not yet. They should be soon though." he told me, "I see them now, you'll be here in what, a minute?"

"Sounds about right." Kid Flash said, "We might as well race." I nodded, "Ok Nightwing, we're gonna race there, over and out." Then, at the same instant, we both picked up the pace. Ten seconds later, we arrived, both stoping right in front of Nightwing.

"It was a tie." he said, then he turned to M'ggan. "Mind link." she nodded, and closed her eyes. Batgirl and Robin stood up in front of Nightwing, ready to fight.

_Done._ she said. _So basically what we need to do is infiltrate the factory, find the cloning machine and destory it?_

_Right._ Nightwing confirmed. _Remember, different entrances._

_We know._ I said, _Let me guess, no fighting unless we're spotted?_

_Correct._ Nightwing said, _Let's get moving, we don't have all day._ I groaned, but followed orders.

Once inside, the first thing I noticed was the Joker.

_Nightwing, Joker survived the explosion_. I imformed him, _And he's here. Should I get closer and find out what's going on?_

_Yes._ Nightwing said, _Good idea._

_Nightwing, I have a small problem._ Kid Flash said, _I'm kinda being chased by clones, but they have Flash's speed, what should I do?_

_I'll get over there._ I said, not giving Nightwing a chance to respond, _In the meantime, jsut survive._

_I think I can do that._ Kid Flash said, _No promises though._ Suddenly we all felt a twinge of pain through the link. _Who got hurt?_

_They have Kryptionite!_ Superboy said, _I need help!_

_I'm outclassed!_ Artemis said, _I can't see, and I'm being pounded!_ We felt more pain coming through the connection.

_They're striking me with eletricity!_ Aqualad said through the pain assulting each of us.

_They're hitting me with my own magic!_ Zatanna said.

_I can't get a single hit in!_ Robin cried. I gritted my teeth, they needed help.

_I'm getting hit too._ Nightwing said.

_Nightwing, I'm getting hit as well._ Batgirl said, _Who isn't being hit?_

_I can't do a thing!_ Robin mentally screamed. _Someone help!_ I went past the cloning machine, then turned around, I couldn't help them all at once, but I could make clones.

_They've got fire!_ M'ggan cried, terrified.

_M'ggan, you've got to end the connection!_ I said, _M'ggan!_ I gritted my teeth, knowing I had to do something.

I broke off the connection with my own powers, and mentally shielded them. I forward, mentally preparing myself to save my friends at any cost.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Nightwing POV_

_M'ggan, you've got to end the connection!_ Blur said, _M'ggan!_ After a few seconds without an answer, the link was abruptly shut down, and I could tell it wasn't M'ggan. I tensed up to get hit again, but I didn't.

I looked up, I saw the clones trying to hit me, but something was blocking them. Now that I wasn't getting pain through the link, I might be able to fight back. I drifted into the shadows, and went to find M'ggan.

Suddenly, all the lights went out, and the clones stopped, surprised. I looked around, then a bright light came from the top floor. I started attacking the confused clones, while they couldn't see me.

After a few moments, the barrier around me broke, but because I wasn't feeling the other's pain, I was doing just fine. Suddenly, a blur of speed, dressed in green,, punched me into a wall. I pulled myself out.

"Freeze." A man said, pointing a gun at me, and I obliged. Not moving, I took in his appearance, waiting for him to make a mistake, they always do. I noticed a shadow moving behind him, and trained my eye on it.

I hoped that it was Batman, but I knew it probably wasn't, after the way we saved him at the factory. Can he honestly blame us? Batgirl, Robin, and I are all Bat-family, and, by inheritage, Blur as well. Bat-family takes care of each other.

When I could finally make out the figure, it wasn't Batman, but another clone, who also leveled his gun at me. I sighed, one I night be able to take out without getting shot, but two, who both had guns pointed at me? I was in just slightly over my head.

"Don't move!" the second man said, aiming his gun at my head. I had two choices, play along and (hopefully) live, or attack them and die. I think I'm gonna go with the first option, the one with a chance of living.

I saw Robin out of the corner of my eye, forced back against the edge, I knew that the water below was electrified, and someone was trying to push him off, although he was puching back. Without a single thought, I moved to try to help him.

They pulled the trigger, without any intention of allowing me to live after moving. At that same instant, there was a superspeed movement to right in front of me.

Blur caught the bullets with her body, and fell to the ground as I regained my senses and charged the villians, ad defeated them, by the time I turned back to her, her breathing had stopped, and her pulse had stopped.

Blur, my great-granddaughter, was dead.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_~Robin POV~_

I saw Nightwing move to help me out of the corner of my eye, I had noticed the two gunmen poiting guns at him, and had hoped he wouldn't notice me, but he did. At that second, I was shoved off the edge, I could hear the electrified water below me.

My death was coming. I wondered if Batman would know, if he would think I got kidnapped, or possibly killed. As I fell, I thought about Batgirl, wondered if she would make it home alive, the others, they deserved to live.

Me? I guess not. I was about to experiance death. My mind drifted back to a memory that seemed a lifetime ago.

_"Hey, Dick?" I asked, not month ago. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to die?" I watched him carefully._

_"No, I never really thought about it." He replied, "People say it's suppposed to be peaceful, but with our job, it'll probably be anything but." _I'd laughed then, but now, I could only think about the truth in those words.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement, throwing me upward. I landed in some kind of a cave in the cliff wall. I climbed to my feet quickly, and peeked over the edge to see Blur, falling. Then I thought about calling Batman, this was too much for just Young Justice.

I couldn't call him without being allowed, though. This mission called for secrecy, so we couldn't tell anyone, not even Batman.

For the time being, I had to ignore the pit of dread in my stomach and follow the cave to whereever it leads, because I can't climd up the cliff wall, it's too smooth. I sighed, knowing something big was going on up above, and I couldn't help them, I could only help myself right now.

However, Blur died to save my life, I felt a pit of guilt building, I had to say something. I looked down where her body had vanished.

"I'm sorry, Blur." I said, a tear falling down my face, and I tried to put on a Bat-face. Cold and uncaring, but I couldn't, so I turned around and followed the cave, fear building.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Superboy POV_

I could feel the Kryptonite washing over me, weakening me to the point of death, and I felt as though I would experience it. I stumbled to my knees, it took everything I had to maintain what little strength I had left.

"Not doing so well are we, Superboy?" a voice taunted, I swerved my head around, trying to pinpoint the source. "Well, it's a shame. It would be fun to be able to research the exact effects of Kryptonite on a Kryptonion."

I heard the Joker laughing. I looked around me again, and didn't see the white-skinned bastard.

I couldn't do anything to find him, and anger was filling my body, this was too much. First Kryptonite, now Joker's taunting me, what could be worse? Death? I didn't fear it, not anymore, I had no reason to.

"Where are you?" I demanded, anger filling my voice as well as my weakness. "Come out and face me!"

"Why?" Joker asked, "This is most interesting. Too bad I can't keep you, you would make a perfect pet." Rage started boiling inside me, everything within me screamed to kill him, to get up and fight, but I couldn't.

I gritted my teeth, and pushed myself to my feet. As I mentally prepared myself for death, a phrase I'd heard once came to mind. _One shouldn't fear death, but what comes after it._ I now understood.

"I'm not pure Kryptonion." I ground out. "Kryptonite doesn't affect me as much." I was pretending, I was 75 percent Kryptonion, but Joker might not know.

"It might not, but you have no training without your powers, face it, you're hopeless." the first voice said, "Besides, I know all about CADMUS. I know you're only 25 percent human, and I know who that other 25 percent came from." The first person, a man, stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"There you are." I snarled, furious.

"Goodbye, Superboy." the man said, raising a gun into the air. "Enjoy hell. I'll meet you there, in a few years." He fired the bullet, and at the same instant, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Kryptonite flying into the air, and out of the factory. Then, not a second later, I felt another source of Kryptonite washing over me, from the bullet.

Then, in the millisecond before it would have hit me, something black was between me and the bullet. Blur.

Blur caught the bullet, with her body, then spun. The Kryptonite bullet flew out of her, and out the window, after the Kryptonite. Then, she fell to the ground, and as she fell, I heard her muttering.

"Save Young Justice, save Young Justice." I frowned, that's not something Blur would say, but it was something she would do.

Then, her heartbeat stopped, and I looked at her. A teardrop flowed from my eyes, freely, these men who had killed her were going to pay, if it was the last thing I do.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, already turning to face these men who tried to kill me. "I'm so sorry, Blur."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Kid Flash POV_

I was racing away from the superspeed clones as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I was never fast enough, they kept catching me.

Two minutes ago the mind link was abruptly disconnected, and since then, I was slower, because I was worried, and faster, because I only had my own pain to deal with. I automatically knew that we should maintain radio silence, because that was the only reason we had a mind link.

'Mind link' had become code for 'maintain radio silence'. I bit my lip, knowing that nearly all of my comrades were in a tight spot.

All except Blur, she'd said she'd help me, but when the others' had also needed help, I'd stopped expecting her to come. I thought (actually, I still think) that she'll chose one of the others to save, prehaps Superboy? I know she's gotten closer to 'wing, but honestly, I think she'd go after someone who could help the rest of us better.

I sighed, readying myself for a punch that wasn't landed. I looked and saw the clones trying to break through a shield, an invisable shield. I grinned, and, seeing my chance, punched a clone.

"Down for the count!" I cheered, before the other clone broke through the shield. "Um, I think I'll run now." However, before I could run, it'd knocked me into a wall. "Jeez, do you seriously have to have superstrength as well as superspeed? Never mind, don't answer that." I pulled myself out of the wall, only to get knocked into the floor.

"Let me guess, you're going to kill me now?" I joked as the clone brought it's fists down toward my head, a memory played.

_I was running in circles around Slade, taunting him._

_"Slowpoke, try to catch me!" I'd said, grinning. "That's right, you can't. You can't do anything right, today jsut proves it." Slade narrowed his eyes._

_"Kid Flash!" I heard Blur yelling, "No pat-" at that instant, Slade tripped me, I rolled and came to a stop right in front of a tree._

_"That hurt." I muttered, looking up. Slade had a crowbar, and was swinging it at my head, and I froze. I just froze._

_"KF!" Robin yelled, I knew that Blur was running to help me, I knew Robin was releasing a Birdarang. I also knew it didn't matter. Birdarangs didn't fly fast enough to keep it from hitting my head. Blur couldn't run fast enough to save me, I was as good as dead._

_Then, much to my surprise, I was shoved away from Slade at the last instant. To my surprise, Blur had been the one to shove me out of the way. Blur saved my life, breaking her back in the process._

As I blinked out of the memory, I saw something I didn't think I'd see again in my life. Blur saving me.

The clone had sought to kill me, as Slade had, but Blur had stopped it, as she had stopped Slade. She'd caught the attack with herself, and she crumpled to the ground, I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and attacked the clone, knowing that she was dead.

Blur hadn't given her life to save me for nothing, after all.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Batgirl POV_

I was reacting, not acting. I needed to get control of the fight. Dinah wouldn't approve of the way I'm handling this fight. However, I'm not only outnumbered, but also outclassed. On average, I was dodging four out of five attacks, but I needed to be able to fight back.

A fist connected with my sholder, and I withdrew from the attackers, disappearing into the shadows. I took out my batarangs and started throwing them, constantly moving. The attacking clones started shooting at random.

A bullet flew towards me, and bounced off an invisable shield, I grinned, a rare occasion. Just as an invisable shield around me was a rare occasion.

"She's stopped attacking." a clone noted. "Maybe she's dead?"

"Sorry." I said, stepping out of the shadows behind them, "You have no such luck." They spun around, and, upon seeing me, all raised thier guns. "Tsk, tsk. Playing with guns I see. We'll have to change that." Although inside I was fearful, I displayed confidence on the outside.

I attacked, flipping and going around thier attacks, all the while managing to hit them. When one finally managed to hit me, I landed on my back.

"Don't move, Batgirl." One of them said with a gun pointed at my head. "One move and your dead." Like anyone else would do in my situtation, I froze. I wished the mind link was still open, that I could call for help.

"Against the brightened wall." Another ordered, and I obeyed, knowing that I had to play it safe for the time being. "Back to us." I turned around, facing the wall, I sighed, wondering who had shut down the mind link, and why. I heard them talking amongst themselves about what to do.

"What should we do with her?" one asked, "We have her captured, what should we do now?"

"We should kill her, so this doesn't happen again." another volunteered.

"Yea, then we'd have Bats and his birds after us." yet another said, "Not to mention the rest of Young Justice."

"After today, there will be no Young Justice." the second argued, "Just a brat from the future. What would we care about Batman, anyways? He's nothing special." A brat from the future? I know nearly everyone in Young Justice.

Suddenly, it seems to strange, to suspicious. Blur wasn't attacked, but the rest of us were. They're trying to kill most of us, but not one, a 'brat from the future'. I didn't know about Blur, but I know the rest of Young Justice is from this time. I know that Blur isn't from this time, it explains to many things.

How she nearly always knew what was going to happen before it did, until she escaped that place that she'd been kidnapped to. How she knew to watch out for Kid Flash.

I thought back, to when we found a girl nearly dead, who'd tried to help Robin, back whe he was Robin. When she'd exited the imfirmatory, she'd told us her name was Java West, she was from the future, then sped off.

I knew that Kid Flash was Wally West, so if Blur is really from the future, she'd have to be Java. About her speed, I think that she inheirated it. It's to much of a coincidence for her to have superspeed, and it not passing through genes.

"It's settled then." I heard, returning from my thoughts. "We kill her." My blood turned cold.

"Turn around, you're going to face death in the face." The one that had brought up killing me said. I turned around, and saw the clones smirking.

She pulled the trigger, and something came between me and the bullet. Blur had just saved my life. As she fell, she whispered something.

"Five down, five to go." My eyes widened, and then I noticed the clones eyes wode in shock. So I attacked, them, taking thier guns so they couldn't be used again.

They'd killed Blur, and they sure as hell wasn't going to kill me.

"Future brat just had to go and save you." one of the clones taunted, trying to get me off balance. "Maybe because your death would wink her out of existance." I showed no emotion, after all, bats don't feel, bats don't care.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Aqualad POV_

I was having the time of my life. No really, I wasn't. I was getting zapped by eletricity, my one weakness.

I had repeatedly wondered what had happened to the others, especially since the link had shut down. We'd gone on an unscheduled mission, without telling anyone. I sighed, realizing what a stupid idea this mission was.

We needed help, help we didn't have, because no one knew where we'd gone. I wondered what our mentors would think, especially Batman. All the other mentors only had one sidekick, one pròtege, but Batman, Batman had three, he would lose three today if we all died.

I knew nothing anyone did would make this any easier on our mentors. I wouldn't matter what happened, because once everything was said and done, the blame would rest on my shoulders, simply because I was thier leader. It wouldn't matter if I lived or died, the blame would rest on me.

When what I knew would be the last strike of eletricity, the strike that would end my life, was shot at me, I tensed up, waiting. I opened my eyes, and, much to my surprise, I saw Blur in front of me, catching the lightning with her body.

"Kaldur." she said, "The only ones left are-" she caughed, "The only ones left are Artemis, Zatanna, Red Arrow, and M'ggan." The eletricity stopped. "Fight, Kaldur." her voice came out as a whisper, "Fight, live, promise me."

"I promise." I told her as I attacked the man behind the eletricity, somehow being healed. Her body hit the floor, and, without looking at her, I knew she was dead.

Her death would be blamed on me. She not only died to save me, but she died. I'm her leader, I'm supposed to prevent casualities, especially on my Team, but I failed. I failed. She's dead, I failed.

I can still avenge her death. I can use it to live, because, no matter what death is like, I want to avoid it as long as possible. I want to continue helping people, I want to continue saving the world.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Artemis POV_

I was using my bow to block my enemy's sword. She couldn't get past it, but my bow was breaking. I couldn't get back enough to use it for it's intended purpose, either. I growled, wishing I had a bo staff, like the one Robin uses. It would be better for this kind of fight, but I didn't have one.

"What's the matter archer?" the clone taunted, sure of her victory. My eyes scanned the area, looking for a weapon. I couldn't let my bow take any more damage. "You losing?"

"Shut up." I said, "I don't have time for you." I flipped backward, and had an opening for a spilt second to fire an arrow. I took it, but the arrow only released a net, which wasn't much help, not with her sword. I would have to use something else.

"Did you really think that _net_ would hold me?" she asked, "If so, then you have another thing coming." I kept a passive face, taking a lesson from the Batfamily. Her face turned to a scowl. I flipped out of her way, and shot another arrow, this time a boxing glove popped out. It hit her in the face.

"No." I said, a calm look on my face. "No, I didn't." Her sword grazed my face.

"I'm gonna kill you." she said, "Just like my friends did to yours." A moment of bewilderment passed, before I realized what she was saying.

"My friends are dead?" I asked, "Impossible. They wouldn't let anyone kill them." I kept my face calm, passive.

"It's easy, especially since you split up." she said, swinging her sword, and I, once again, blocked with my bow. "Except the future brat, but she'd be gone by now." She was just confusing me.

"Future brat?" I asked, "There isn't a 'future brat' on our Team. We're all friends, there's not a brat on our Team."

"She hasn't told you about her beginnings?" the clone asked, "I guess not." she smirked, "Blur is from the future. Her name's Java West. The great-granddaughter of Wally West, or, as you know him, Kid Flash." She swung the sword, aiming to kill, but this new revealization had paralyzed me. "Just so you know, Artemis Crock, she's your great-granddaughter." Then she flung the sword at me while I stood there, helpless.

Before it could hit me, Blur was in front of me, blocking the sword with her body. She sank to her knees.

"Artemis." she ground out, "They're alive. They're alive, I promise." She fell to the ground, and I pulled out another net arrow, and shot it at the clone.

Once the clone was trapped inside the net, I ran over to Blur and checked her pulse. Nothing, she was dead. I sank to my knees out of grief, sure, she might've kept her being from the future from us, but she was my friend, no, more than my friend.

So long as the clone wasn't lieing, she was my great-granddaughter. She died to save my life.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Zatanna POV_

My opponent and I were shooting spells at each other, and I had no clue what was going on with the others. Sometimes it seemed that the clone was an evil version of me, willing to do things I normally wouldn't.

"_dleihs_." I said, forming a shield to protect myself, and her spell bounced off.

"_flaberil_." she ordered, shooting a fireball at my shield, attempting to destroy it and inflict damage.

"_noil egrahc_." I countered, using a earth-bound spell to get under her defenses.

"_dsenkras poitcetorn_." she said, caught off gaurd. Then she rebound right back into the fight. "_cnole foitamron_." A clone of her appeared beside her, and the origional clone smirked.

"_tsiwt fo etaf_." I ground out, forcing her clone to change sides.

"_lninthgig skirte_." she countered, destroying her clone before my spell could take full effect. "_lninthgig skirte_." she repeated, aiming at me.

"_dleihs_." I protected myself, deflecting her lightning. "_pells_." I tried.

"_aseneraws_." she effectively stopped my spell, and was making me angry. "You do know that you're pethetic, campared with a **real **magician like me, right?" _She's baiting you, she's baiting you. _I repeated silently to myself. "_slepl brifkcae_."

"_niap_." I said, trying to hurt her, but ended up hurting myself. I flinched, dropping my shield for a fraction of a second.

"_flaberil_!" she cheered, then after hitting her target, "_lninthgig skirte_." I fell to my knees, dropping my shield completely. My opponent grinned. "You're finished, just like your friends."

"No." I gasped, "Impossible." Her grin grew, and she nodded.

"We're perfection." she said, "Nothing beats perfection." Then she started chanting a banned magic spell.

"_Bnirg dtaeh to the one brofee me now. __Bnirg dtaeh to the one brofee me now." _she chanted, "_Bnirg dtaeh to the one brofee me now. __Bnirg dtaeh to the one brofee me now! __Bnirg dtaeh to the one brofee me now! __Bnirg dtaeh to the one brofee me now!_" I shivered, knowing what this spell lead to. Death.

She pointed her wand to me, smirk on her face, and mouthed 'say good-bye'. I closed my eyes, waiting for her spell to hit.

When it didn't, I opened my eyes to see Blur. She staggered, fighting off the spell, she wanted to tell me something.

"Zatanna." she choked, "They live, Zatanna. They live, fight on." I nodded, and she finally gave in to the spell, I turned to my opponent.

"No matter, she only bought you a minute." she said, frowning. "If she's alive then the others must not have done thier part. No matter, I'll do mine."

"No you won't." I said, forcing myself to stand. "_Ekat ym niap_." I said, using the pain she'd given me, both mentally (from Blur's death) and physically, to knock her unconscious.

Then I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for the others, whereever they were, I cried for myself. Mostly, though, I cried for Blur. She didn't deserve to die this young. She sholdn't have come.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_M'ggan POV_

They had me, a martian, in chains. I couldn't phase through them, so I was stuck. I could see Red Arrow, so I knew he, at least, was alive.

Someone had shut down my mental connection, and I didn't know who. Now that I was in chains, I couldn't reopen it, so the only person, besides myself, that I knew was alive was Red Arrow.

"M'ggan, can you reopen the mind link?" he asked, softly. I shook my head.

"I can't phase out of the chains either." I informed him, "The chains prevent my powers from working." He sighed, and looked down.

"Nothing has ever looked this helpless before." he said, "Not even when Slade tried to bash in Kid Flashs head. Not when we thought Blur was dead. Nothing."

"At least we're alive." I said, trying to be optimistic. "Even if we're not sure the others are."

"Hey, M'ggan." he said, "Remember how we never told you what happened when we escaped? I think I'm ready to tell you now."

"Ok, please tell." I said, prepared for a story.

"_The day we escaped, we were dragged into a room where they kept out costumes, and had us change into them._" he started, "_I had to share a changing room with Kid Flash and Robin, because, as you know, Blur is a girl. I told Kid Flash the plan, to get our costumes, then turn on them. After emerging from the changing rooms, Blur told me and KF that she would ensure that Robin got out, and our job was to get the kids out._

"_We got the kids out as fast and calmly as we could. We got a safe distance away from the building, and wondered where Blur and Rob was. We started to worry, but it was nothing compared to what happened when the building blew up. _M'ggan, you have to understand, we thought Robin had died._ KF completly freaked out. Eventually, only a minute later, Robin climbed to his feet, only five feet from the building._

"_KF ran up to him, had a short comversation, then brought him back, without Blur. I asked where Blur was, and they just looked at the ruins of the blown up building. I understood from thier lack of response that she hadn't got out. I thought she was dead, and then two Slades showed up. One from the future, who seemed to know Blur, and one from this time._

"_They attacked, so KF fought one, while Rob and I fought the other, and we were losing. Thats when Blur came running out of the fire to fight Slade. We though she was dead, but she survived, without hardly a scratch._

"_A few minutes into fighting, we all noticed that KF was just taunting the Slade he was against, and running around in circles. Slade tripped him, and raised a crowbar-like thing, he was about to bash in KF's head. None of us reacted to that fast enough, and we all thought it was over for him._

"_Then Blur moved so fast she got him out of the way, and caught the attack on her back, breaking it. Then the strangest thing happened, she shot Slade with heat vision. The rest you probably know. Except the part about how one of them threatened Robin's life. She sent him away, it was obvious that she was afraid, Robin went, without arguing, but the strangest part was, M'ggan, the strangest part was, she seemed equally afraid for Robin, __**and**__ herself._" He looked up at me, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know." I said as they dragged him over to me and prepared to incinerate us. "I guess this is the end."

"I guess so." Red Arrow said, "If it is, then you deserve to know my name."

"I already know it, Roy." I said, "Good-bye, Roy." I looked down, trying not to cry. I didn't want to cry, but it was near impossible not to, especially when something was off.

"Good-bye M'ggan." he said, "Nice knowing you." As the huge flamethrower in from of us roared to life, we hugged each other for comfort, it felt good knowing someone else was there, that I wouldn't die alone.

However, the fire never reached us. We looked toward the flamethrower in unison, confused, and we see Blur, blocking the flames.

"_Yortsed eth reworhtmalf_." she ordered, using magic the way Zatanna did. The flamethrower exploded, and when the dust settled, she was only the slightest bit alive.

"Blur." I said, she raised her hand.

"_Yortsed eth sniahc_." she whispered, and the chains were destoryed. "They all live. They all live. Go, escape." I ignored her, and reopened the mind link.

_Everyone there?_ I asked.

_Blurs dead._ Everyone blurted as one, then _How do you know?_

_Calm down!_ I snapped, _One at a time. Nightwing, you first._

_Two guys had guns pointed at me, and when they went to shoot me, she got in from of me and, and got hit._ he explained. Before chaos exploded again, he continued, _Next._

_I got shoved down towads eletricuted water._ Robin said, _She jumped after me and threw me into a cave, and so now I'm lost._

_ROBIN?!_ Nightwing nealy yelled, surprised, _You're alive!_

_No duh._ Robin replied, _Your the one who endangered your life to try to help me, if you hadn't moved they wouldn't have shot you. Anyways, next._

_As you all know, therer was Kyptonite in the same room as me. She threw it out then - then got hit with a Kryptonite bullet that was meant for me._ Superboy said, _Next._

_I was against two superspeed clones, and they were winning. I was in pain, then a shield formed around me, blocking thier attacks-_ Kid Flash began,

_Um.. what does that have to do with her dieing?_ Red Arrow asked.

_I'm getting there! So the shield formed around me, and blocked thier attacks. It gave me the chance to take one out, so I did. Right after, though, it fell, and I was ambushed by the other one. 'Wing? Remember what happened that time, with Slade?_

_Yea._ I could feel Nightwing mentally shudder.

_Well, it was like that, except the clone was trying to do it. The clone was trying to bash my head in, but Blur, like last time, caught it, but, unlike last time, died._ Kid Flash finished. _Next?_

_She saved me from a bullet._ Batgirl said, _You don't really need to know more, except the bullet killed her. Next?_

_She got in between me and the eletricity that would have killed me._ Kaldur said, _She died. Next?_

_She was impaled by a sword that was meant for me._ Artemis said, _Next?_

_I was losing a battle of magic, and when a death spell shot at me she got in between me and the spell._ Zatanna said, _I set my pain on my opponent afterwards, she is now unconcious. next?_

_They tried to incinerate M'ggan and I._ Red Arrow said, _She saved us by moving in front of us._ He sent them a mental image. _Question is, how were we all saved by her?_

_So, Nightwing, Superboy, and Batgirl were all shot at. Robin and Kaldur both were saved from eletricity. Red Arrow and I were saved from a firey fate. Kid Flash was saved from getting his head bashed in, and Artemis was saved from a sword?_ I asked. _Do you guys all have proof she's dead? _


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_Nightwing POV_

_They tried to incinerate M'ggan and I._ Red Arrow said, _She saved us by moving in front of us._ He sent us a mental image. _Question is, how were we all saved by her?_

_So, Nightwing, Superboy, and Batgirl were all shot at. Robin and Kaldur both were saved from eletricity. Red Arrow and I were saved from a firey fate. Kid Flash was saved from getting his head bashed in, and Artemis was saved from a sword?_ M'ggan asked. _Do you guys all have proof she's dead? _

_Yea._ Most of us answered, however, I noted that Red Arrow and Robin didn't answer. _We stayed next to the body, she didn't move._

_Red Arrow, Robin?_ I asked, then noticed a shadow enter the room as I finished off the clones I was fighting.

_She sunk under the water._ Robin said, _There was no way to get her body out without dieing myself._

_She was incinerated here, remember?_ Red Arrow replied. _Memory is good enough, anyway._ Suddenly a whole group of clones ambushed me.

_How does all this play together?_ Robin asked, _How could we all be saved by the same person?_

_No. Clue._ I told him, _By the way, I'm a little busy._ Then a more pleasant surprise arrived, in the name of Batman.

"How'd you find us?" I asked over the fight as he joined in. He, as usual, refused to answer until all the clones were defeated.

"Easy." he said, "I have trackers in all my birds and bats. When they're all grouped up, I know somethings going on. _**Especially when two of them are suppoed to be at a stakeout.**_" I winced.

"Sorry about that." I said as he noticed Blur's body, he bent over to check her pulse. Then he went and pulled up the outer layer on her costume over hher left arm.

"This isn't really Blur." he said, looking at her bare arm.

_Nightwing, what's going on?_ Superboy asked, _Do we need to regroup at your location?_ looked at Batman for a minute before answering.

_No, I have company._ I told them, _Check Blur's left arm, tell me if anythings on it._

_Why?_ Artemis asked, _Why should we?_

_Because my company just did, and upon seeing her upper left arm bare, said she wasn't the real one._ I said, _He should know, I mean, he's Batman._

_Is he still mad about us saving him?_ M'ggan asked.

_It's Batman._ I said, as if that should explain it. _Probably still is. _"If it's not really Blur, then who could it be?" I asked Batman, confused.

"This is where the clones are produced, correct?" Batman asked, not explaining it straight (which, by the way, he never does). I nodded, then it clicked.

_No, it's bare._ Kid Flash said.

_No, it's bare._ Batgirl said.

_No, it's bare._ Kaldur said.

_No, it's bare._ Superboy said.

_No, it's bare._ Artemis said.

_If there was something there, it's been burned off for a few minutes now._ Red Arrow informed me.

_I think I know what happened._ I told them, _Blur was the only one of us not preoccupied with anything. The rest of us were in trouble, say she passed the cloning machine..._

_She cloned herself to save us!_ Robin exclaimed. _I'm backtracking, could you and the Bat get me out of this cave?_

_Sure._ I said, _Just head to the enterance._ I turned to Batman. "Robin got shoved off that cliff, he's alive." First Batman appeared worried, then he relaxed.

"Let's retrieve him." He said, already heading over.

_You there yet, Robin?_ I asked, careful not to reveal his name to the Team, because it would reveal all nearly all the birds and bats identitied, as well as Alfred's.

_Yea, it didn't take nearly as long to find my way back as it did to get where I was._ He replied as batman lowered a rope. I grabbed onto it.

"Don't you think the lighter person should go first?" I asked him, pushing him aside gently. "In case the person in the front falled, but keeps a hold of the rope?" he nodded, allowing me in front.

"Grab on Robin, and don't let go." I yelled down, and waited for his typical response, three... Two... One...

"I won't, Nightwing." he growled, "Did you ever?" I laughed as he grabbed hold. "Now pull me up." I nodded to Batman, and we pulled Jason up. As soon as he was close enough I offered him my hand, and finished pulling him up that way.

"Feel better up here?" Batman asked, and Jason nodded gratefully.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

After cloning myself I'd been transported into a pure white area, only me and the other person who'd cloned him/herself.

"This plane has many rules, Blur." the origional said, "We may not fight here, but we may use pawns. Place them, my pieces are in place." I looked down at the board, and zoomed in on Nightwing, who had a gun pointed at him. I tapped the screen twice, a few feet from him, and my first clone appeared.

I whispered it's objective into it's mind._ Save Young Justice._ It responded by saving Nightwings life. I did the save with each of my friends, figuring out how to play this game little by little.

I figured out how to send a message through them, and did. Once they were all safe, I turned to the origional.

"You have played your pieces very well." I was told, "You even managed to save thier life. very good." I got angry, this was all a test? To see what I could do?

"What happens if we fight here?" I asked, trying not to sound eager.

"If we fight here, then we are both kicked off this plane, back to the one we came from." was the answer. "However, all the clones will be reduced to ashes, and we will have gained nothing. I looked at her/him.

"Who are you, and are you male or female?" I asked, deciding to get that out of the way, to save some time while I was thinking.

"I am Charita Yamamoto." was the reply, "I am neither male, nor female. I am both, and I will remain this way. However, you may refer to me as a 'she', because I used to be one." I closed my mouth, realizing that I had been gaping.

"Ok, now I know everything I need to know." I said, rising to my feet. Then I charged her, and punched her.

The sensation of leaving that plane was horrible, you were filled with pain as, seemingly, every atom was teared apart. Finally out of the plane, I noticed where we were.

Outside the factory, about one hundred yards up, and fifty yards below us was a dock, and I saw Young Justice, and Batman, exiting the factory, seemingly on good terms. Then, Nightwing noticed me falling from the sky.


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Nightwing POV_

We walked out of the factory in a good mood. Although we hadn't found the real Blur, the clones (all of them) had been reduced to ashes, and Batman had forgiven us for saving him. All in all, it had been a good mission, excapt for the fact that we couldn't find Blur.

So imagine my surprise when I saw her and someone else falling from the sky, fifty ayrds above us towards the water.

"Um.. Guys?" I asked, "What is Blur doing up that high?" They looked at where I was pointing, and looked surprised.

"How did she get up that high?" M'ggan asked, confused. Blur twisted in the air trying to ensure she landed on the dock.

I ran ahead to the dock, and everyone followed me.

"What is it with you and Blur?" Kid Flash asked, "Do you _like_ her?" I shot him an evil look, before continuing.

"No!" I yelled over my shoulder, "It's nothing of that sort!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Batman understanding.

"What all has she told you?" He asked quietly as he got to my side.

"Not much." I admitted, "Just that Wally and I are two of her great-grandparents. As well as the fact that she's from the future."

"All right." Was it just me, or did he ever so sightly relax? I reached the end of the dock just as she landed, and got to her side.

"You ok?" I quietly asked, and she nodded. "Good. Is there anything else I should know?" She took a deep breath to tell me something, but my cape was grabbed from behind, and the original pulled me off the dock.

She pried off my belt, and threw it far away from me, with a smirk on her face.

"Nightwing!" I heard Blur cry as I readied myself to hit the water, suddenly she grabbed my ancle.

**Blur POV**

"Nightwing!" I cried, throwing myself off the dock to save him again. I swiftly reached him, and, of course, his eyes were closed. I grabbed his ancle, and with all my strength (including the Kryptonion strength) threw him up twenty-five yards to the dock.

Ten yards from the water, I reached up, knowing they're going to have questions, questions I won't be able to answer. I transferred a copy of my memories to her, then I hit the freezing cold water.

_Was this what it's like to die?_

**A/N So this is the end of book 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, there is a second book for those wondering. It will be called _ Jaguar: Elusive_ _Bat_ Jaguar is from another future, and it's worse than the one Blur came from.**

**So, those who were wondering, Blur is the descendant of the majority of Young Justice. Pairings will be as follows:**

**Robin**: Dick Grayson (Later Nightwing) B01 (male)/**Zatanna**: Zatanna Zatera B08 (female)

**Aqualad**: Kaldur'ahm B02 (male)/**Miss Martian**: M'gann M'orzz; Magan Morse B05 (female)

**Kid Flash**: Wally West B03 (male)/**Batgirl**: Barbra Gordan B09 (female)

**Superboy**: Connor Kent B04 (male)/**Artemis**: Artemis Crock B07 (female)

**And here are the others:**

**Robin II**: Jason Todd

**Blur**: Java West (Molly Carter) B10

**Speedy (Red Arrow)**: Roy Harper B06 (male)

**Again, I hope you enjoyed the first book, I don't know how many books will be added to this, but please, those who enjoyed this, keep an eye out for book 2.**


	43. Preview: Jaguar Elusive Bat

"Today something, or, rather, someone interesting has been found in the Serpent Stream." My thumb went to switch the channel, but something caught my eye. A figure dressed in black. "Blur, who drowned two years ago to save Nightwing, our city's hero, has been brought out of the river." There! Blur was being lifted out of the river by a crane.

Just then Nightwing burst onto the camera. "Give me her body." he ordered, but they ignored him.

"Today is an extraordary day, to recover the body of-" the reporter continued, but was cut off by Dick.

"Give me her body!" he snapped, to get her attention, as well as the attenion of the crane operator. "She died Young Justice, Young justice is an extension of the League. League look after each other. Give. Me. Her. Body." he said the last four with delebrate slowness.

The camera point of view changes, showing Nightwing giving the crane operator a bat-glare, and I can't help but feel a glimmer of pride. _I taught him that_, I thought, pleased.

* * *

"_Recognized, Nightwing, B01._"

"_Recognized, Blur, B10_."

* * *

"There's a new vigilante in Gotham." he said, "I know you know the place well enough to keep an eye on him. We know nothing about him, I expect you to remain hidden."

"Why don't you do surveillance?" I asked, "It is your city, you know it much better than I do."

"Because he's too fast." Batman replied, "It also appears he knows my tricks. I need information on this Jaguar, he seems to know where crime is going to happen before it happens." Something clicked in my mind.

"But- but that's impossible!" I said, wondering if Jaguar was also from the future.

* * *

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word._

_I know all the words that are unheard._

_._

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word, _

_You aren't the one that is never heard,_

_._

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word,_

_I'm from the generation, third._

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, don't say a word,_

_I'm a descendant of a popular bird._

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, don't say a word,_

_You are the bird that is undeterred_

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, keep your feelings at bay,_

_Blur'll just be the Mockingjay._

* * *

_Hush little Nightwing, you have a good brain,_

_The Jaguar's name is Daniel Wayne._

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, this mystery you'll unravel,_

_Jaguar arrived through Time Travel._

_._

_I know you are family, you are my kin,_

_but where Jaguar is, I've been._

_._

_Blur is dead, Mockingjay lives,_

_one used to be, and the other is._

_._

_We have so much in common, I relate to him,_

_he will help when crime is filled to the brim._

* * *

"I refuse to answer." I said, "Blur is dead, I am the Mockingjay." He took out a whip.

"Wrong answer." he said, and whipped me, I let out a hiss of pain. "Now, how did you survive?" I continued to be silent, except for letting out hisses of pain when he hit me with his whip. he always asked the same question. "How did you survive?" I could lways remain silent.

* * *

"The Justice League is doing all they can to find the kidnapped-" the reporter was cut off.

"Hello, citizens of Earth." Joker said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your regularly scheduled progranning. Well, not really, but still.

"Three weeks ago seven citizens were taken off a train headed to Bludhaven. One of then happened to be the Mockingjay. You have most definatly heard of her, my question is" he turned to Mockingjay, holding a whip. I could see scars all over her, he'd used that whip on her. "Mockingjay was always seen with Jaguar, so, where is Jaguar, Mockingjay?"

"I refuse to answer any of your questions, _Joker_." she spat, glaring at him. "Jaguar is none of your business. Besides, I haven't seen him for three weeks."

* * *

"On to another question." Joker growled. "I have information that Blur didn't die when she lept off the dock to save Nightwing. My information also says that Blur became Mockingjay." I felt anger raising onside myself, I tried to contain it. "So, Mockingjay, how did you survive?"

"Blur is dead!" she replied, "I'm Mockingjay, nothing more, nothing less." he whipped her again. She let out a soft cry.


End file.
